The Third Eye: The Chuunin Exams
by Kovel
Summary: Tired of reading all of those Romance and bad humor fics? Here is the fic for you. Non-stop action and made of almost entirely of OCs. Mamoru and his friends must face their biggest challenge yet: the chuunin exams.
1. Enter: The Chuunin Exams!

**Hello everyone reading. I probably should have done this when I started putting this story up, but I was 1) Lazy 2) Didn't think it needed it. But I think I was wrong, this story does somewhat need author's notes, especially when the whole story revolves around OCs and uses a whole bunch of Japanese names, so I'm going to just put profiles up for teams for every chapter so you readers can keep up with main characters and such. :) Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Mamoru took in the smell of the salty sea breeze. This was unusual for him, because he lived in the land-locked Leaf Village, but today he was in the Hidden Mist Village. He could barely see the ocean from his ocean view hotel room, for there was way too much mist obscuring his vision. He and his team were there for an important mission though: to complete the Chuunin exams. The rest of his team was not awake yet, for the exam would not start for a couple more hours, but he wanted to be ready early to prepare for the challenges that awaited him.<p>

_"I heard you're going to complete the Chuunin exams," Neji said as Mamoru walked to where his team was meeting to leave._

_"I am, so?" Mamoru replied._

_"Heh, no matter how much you train, no matter how high rank you become," Neji said, "You still will never be a true Hyuga."_

_"Shut up!" Mamoru yelled, punching at Neji, who dodged._

_Neji then pressed his palm to Mamoru's chest, sending him flying into a wall._

_"Without the Byakugan, you'll never be a true Hyuga. The fact that your dad murdered one of our clan members also doesn't help your cause. You're hopeless." Mamoru just panted as Neji walked away._

This was not new to Mamoru. Almost all of the Hyuga members talked to him like that. Well, maybe all of them except for Hinata, but she never was one to talk much anyways. She was probably thinking it though. Born without the eyes. He hated his so called family.

As he got ready, a rush of jealously ran through him when he looked at his teammates, Arisu and Eri. They had both of their parents. They had siblings. Arisu, being from the Inuzaka clan, always had love from her family. Eri, from the Nara clan, always spent time with hers. It was illegal for Mamoru to spend time with his dad. His mom couldn't love him anymore since she was in the grave. But his jealousy of his teammates never turned to hatred. Arisu and Eri were still his friends. They worked well as a team. Arisu would find their opponents, Mamoru would stop any Genjutsu their opponents used, Eri would trap their opponents in their own shadows, and then Mamoru and Arisu would deliver a beat down. It is why they were chosen during their Genin exams to be a team together. The team had an unspoken bond between them during the bell test against their sensei Kaede. Arisu and Eri had already been friends since the academy, but Mamoru had been a very quiet person, only spoken when he needed to. It wasn't until after the team was assembled that Eri and Arisu broke him out of his shell and he started to gain friends.

While he got ready, a scroll was magically diffused through the door to his hotel room. A little confused, he picked it up and read it:

"This is the first stage of the Chuunin exam: Your team must go to the Island of Death with this scroll and another scroll. The other scroll is held by the team shown below from the village hidden in the Mist. Your team must survive and obtain the scroll from the other team and bring the two scrolls to door number twelve at the Chuunin building on the Island of Death within five days."

When his team awoke, Mamoru showed them the scroll.

"So what we have to do is get to and through this island AND get a scroll from those Mist guys?" Arisu asked, getting a bowl of Captain Yamato's cereal.

"That's what it sounds like," Mamoru replied, "One of our biggest challenges will be to cross the sea to get to the island."

"I thought I saw a ferry to that island when I was exploring this village," Eri suggested.

"It really can't be that easy..." Mamoru wondered.

"We'll just have find out after we meet up with our friends," Eri smiled, finishing her granola bar.

* * *

><p>Mamoru's team walked to a large fountain near their hotel. Three ninja were already waiting for them, two blonde twins and a girl from the Hyuga clan.<p>

"Arisu! Eri! Mamoru! Over here!" one of the twin blondes, who had let his hair down, yelled energetically. This was Ko of the Yamako clan. He was the louder of the twins, but the two were louder than Mamoru's taste, but Mamoru had to admit that their loudness added to their friendliness. After his mother died and his father left, Mamoru wanted to commit suicide. The main reason he didn't was because he held onto the dream that his father could return to the village, but the twin's friendliness towards Mamoru helped a little too. They were the only people to talk to him during his academy years. For that, Mamoru was very grateful to them, despite their loudness.

"We can clearly see you," Eri replied walking over to the team, "Where's Fumio's team?"

"Still asleep I guess," the other twin, Kou, responded, "When you have an all boys team, its really hard to get up. Kyo had to drag us out of bed." The Hyuga girl, Kyo, spit out her tongue at the twins. She refused to look at Mamoru. Only quick glances. According to Arisu and Eri, Kyo was a very spirited girl with a yippie personality much like Ko and Kou's, but Mamoru never really saw it. She was like the rest of the Hyugas to him: trash.

That is when another team of three walked towards the group. The team was made of up all boys, one wearing glasses, one with spikes on his limbs and wearing a green jumpsuit, and the other clearly being from the Abrame clan. "Sup guys," the guy with glasses said, waving.

"Fumio!" Eri screamed, running over to the guy and giving him a quick smooch.

"Wake up late Kin? You remember what Lee-sensei told us to do while we were here. 6 AM sharp for 5 mile run remember? I did mine," Ko asked the ninja with the green jumpsuit.

"That is why I woke up at 4 AM to run a 10 mile run!" Kin responded proudly, "I knew that's what Lee-sensei would have wanted me to do!"

"And that's the reason you'll be tired for the first exam!" the Abruame clan member complained.

The Abruame clan member was named Hachrio. Mamoru didn't know much about him other than he had a bunch of older brothers and sisters and was special in his clan because he used spiders or something. Kin on the other hand Mamoru did know. Kin and Ko are a very tight couple because they both specialize in Taijutsu and are taught under Rock Lee. They offered Mamoru to join their training but he refused. Mamoru could barely stand Ko, let alone Kin and the goofball Rock Lee. Mamoru has heard stories about Lee from Neji and gave the impression that he is louder than Ko and Kin combined.

Fumio, on the other hand, Mamoru does know quite well and that is because he is in a relationship with Eri. They spend a lot of time together, him, Fumio, Eri, and Arisu. They've been on a couple missions together, they've done some talking, but they were not too close. The minute the relationship between Fumio and Eri ends, Mamoru would not care if he never saw Fumio again.

"So did you get the same scroll we did?" Fumio asked taking out a scroll.

"Seems like it," Mamoru replied.

"Yeah! How the heck are we suppose to cross a sea!" Ko complained.

"We could always take the ferry," Eri suggested.

"Uhhh... there's a ferry?" the twins said in unison.

* * *

><p>There was. After only fifteen minutes of searching, they found the ferry. Mamoru quickly realized why it was so easy though: everyone had taken the ferry. There were ninjas from all over the world and all shapes and sizes. If anywhere, their scroll would be here. Before they got on, the teams decided to split up to look for their targets.<p>

After the ferry took off, the captain came out onto the deck. "I know what all you ninjas gotta do," he said, maybe a little drunk, "So you can do it on this ferry as long as you don't destroy mah boat. And please, not too much blood."

'What the hell is this place?' Mamoru thought, 'They blatantly tell people that they can kill each other?'

"Well then, let me be the first to start!" a Mist Village ninja with claws said. He was accompanied by a very large Mist ninja with a club with a large spike driven through it. The claw ninja attacked a Leaf ninja but the Leaf ninja blocked with a kunai. The Leaf's team got into their defensive formation. Then another claw ninja came out of the first claw ninja's shadow and attacked the blocking Leaf ninja successfully. The club ninja knocked one of the other Leaf ninja overboard as the original claw ninja attacked the last Leaf ninja successfully. He grabbed the Leaf ninja by the face and held her up. He then searched her bag and pulled out a scroll. "Since I found my scroll first, do I get a prize?" the claw ninja asked sarcastically.

"Actually, you're not the first," a female cloud ninja said walking out of the crowd with a scroll in her hand, "You're just the first to announce it publicly."

"What! How did you get our scroll!" a Leaf ninja exclaimed.

"Items can be obtained by more than just force Mist ninja," the cloud ninja explained.

"You'll pay for that!" the Leaf ninja said taking our shuriken, but stopped when he realized a Cloud ninja behind him had a sword around the Leaf ninja's neck.

"And you'll pay if you throw those," he said, "How confident is your aim with those? How much do you underestimate my girlfriend? Because if you throw those, you're dead."

"Get off the ship, there's no reason for you to be here," the female Cloud ninja commanded the group of Leaf ninja. The Leaf ninja just stood. "Stop trying to figure out how you'll get out of this situation. You lost. Now leave with your lives. Don't make me start counting." The leaf ninja looked at each other, and complied, jumping off the ship to the water below and swimming to shore.

"This doesn't look good," Eri whispered into Mamoru's ear.

"Yeah, but this just shows us that we just have to be careful.

* * *

><p>On another side of the boat, Ko, Kou, and Kyo had watched the fight. "Hey Kyo, use your Byakugan to see if our target is here," Kou commanded.<p>

"Aye," Kyo obeyed using her kekkei genkai. "I don't see them," she reported.

"Well then, looks like we'll have an easy trip then," Ko said, leaning against the guard rail of the boat.

"We'll have a tough time in the forest though brother," Kou replied, not as optimistic, "We'll have to survive through the entire forest and try to find our target there."

"At least I get to rest!" Ko laughed.

"It's getting late," Arisu said a couple hours later, "I think Eri and I are going to head to the sack."

"You have the scroll, right?" Mamoru asked.

"Yeah, are you not coming too?"

"Nah, I'll stay out here a little bit longer," Mamoru said, leaning against a railing and looking out to the open sea.

"Alright then, cya tomorrow I guess," Arisu waved as they headed into the cabin area.

* * *

><p>Eri, Arisu, and her dog Rex walked down to the cabin, which was filled with hallways. They searched for the dorm they were assigned. "116, right?" Arisu asked looking at a door that read "116".<p>

"That's what that key says," Eri said, putting the key into the lock.

"Hello girls." Arisu and Eri both turned around to see a Mist ninja leaning against the opposite wall. "Don't worry, I'm not after you scroll. I'm just here to say hello." The two girls just looked at each other in confusion. The Mist ninja had blonde hair and was chewing gum, every once in a while blowing a bubble and popping it. "My name is Yori of the Mist Village, and you two are?"

"I'm Eri, and that is Arisu," Eri responded, "Are you... trying to hook up with us?"

Yori did a fake gasp. "Of course not, unless there's a chance," he laughed.

"We both have boyfriends," Arisu said.

"Oh, well that's too bad," Yori said, "But I hope to see you in the next round." He waved as he walked to another girl, this one from the sand village and her team about six rooms away.

"What a loser, trying to pick up girls during the Chuunin exam," Arisu commented. However, Yori was not trying to hook up with this Sand Village girl.

Yori tapped the girl on the shoulder. "I believe you're the target for the first exam," Yori said as he blew a large bubble that surrounded the girl. He then sucked the bubble back in and the girl exploded with it.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO KAIRI!" one of the girl's teammates exclaimed making hand signs, "Wind style: Hurricane Jutsu!" A gust of air blew through the hallway, sending Yori back as the girl's other teammate started to take out a puppet. A cloaked figure ran through the hallway behind the two sand ninja. Before they had time to react, the cloaked figure took out a sword and sliced the two sand ninja's heads off, their blood splattering on the walls.

"Katsuro! Didn't you hear the ship captain? Minimum blood!" Yori scolded.

"But its more fun with more blood," the cloaked ninja said, now revealing his scarred, Mist ninja, face.

"But think about the ladies," Yori said pointed at Eri and Arisu, "They are probably disgusted by us now."

"Oh, I didn't realize there were bitches here," Katsuro said walked up to the girls, "I'm sorry for the mess. I hope that it didn't spoil your appetite."

"Uh... no," Eri lied, afraid that Katsuro would kill them at any second.

He just laughed, "See Yori, these bitches are cool. They know that a shinobi must kill."

"Yes, but they don't want to hear it," Yori replied, "Come on assface. Yuu is waiting for us."

"Fine gay boy, I'm coming," Katsuro said, turning away from two girls.

Yori turned around before turning a corner, "Arisu and Eri, right?"

"Yeah?" Arisu said, still afraid.

"Good luck," he smiled and turned the corner.

* * *

><p>Soon after his teammates left his side, a girl walked up to Mamoru and also leaned against the railing with him. She was a Sand Village ninja with abnormally large boobs, a cut short shirt, and small pants. Mamoru felt a chakra tingle. "Hey," she said.<p>

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Just looking out at the sea," Mamoru replied seemingly uninterested in her.

"Thinking about anyone?" the girl asked.

"Not anyone in particular," Mamoru responded.

"Well I am," the girl said, "I'm thinking about you." She looked up at him. "I want to get to know you more. Want to come to my room so we can..." She started to roll her fingers over his arm, "Get to, know each other better."

"I've had enough of this," Mamoru said coldly grabbing her neck.

"What... what are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"You can come out now," Mamoru said as a Mist ninja walked out from behind some boxes.

"Ray! Your illusion sucks!" the Mist ninja said.

The girl transformed into a Mist ninja, "Sorry Den, I don't know how this guy figured me out."

"Trying to seduce me to get me to get my scroll. That would have worked on an ordinary Genin," Mamoru said, throwing the ninja he had in his hand overboard and turning around, "But I'm no ordinary Genin. I am Mamoru, destroyer of the Hyuga clan."

"Destroyer of the Hyuga clan? Big words from a Genin," the mist ninja said, "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu."

A great mist surrounded Mamoru in such a way he could not see his own hand in front of him. "You do know I don't have the scroll, right?" Mamoru asked.

"Of course. However now you can't find your teammates and help them," the Mist ninja snickered.

* * *

><p>A knock came at Eri's and Arisu's door. Arisu got up from bed and check out who it was, to see Mamoru standing at the door. She opened it, "Hey Mamoru."<p>

"Hey, just packing it in for the night," Mamoru said, taking off his shoes.

"You smell weird," Arisu said.

"What?" Mamoru asked.

"You smell like a Mist ninja," Arisu said, "Yeah, definitly like a Mist ninja."

"Shadow Possession jutsu," Eri smirked as Mamoru stood frozen.

"How the hell can you smell me!" Mamoru exclaimed as he turned into a Mist ninja.

"I guess you don't know very much about the Inuzuka clan, do you?" Arisu said, "We have noes like dogs. But... Where's Mamoru? Eri, take care of this guy, I'm going to see what happened to Mamoru!"

* * *

><p>"Do you know the number one cause of shinobi death?" Mamoru said, grabbing his headband, "Underestimating their opponent. You underestimate me and my team, so of course you are going to lose."<p>

"Bluffing doesn't help you," the mist ninja said.

"Oh, its not a bluff," Mamoru said taking off his headband. His exposed forehead opened up revealing an eye.

"A third eye?" the mist ninja exclaimed. Mamoru then charged at the Mist ninja, knowing exactly where he was, and punched the ninja in the face sending him flying. The ninja staggered up, "How... how can you see through the mist? Is it with that third eye?" The ninja took out a kunai and threw it at Mamoru. Mamoru blocked the kunai with his arms, and the mist ninja threw smoke bombs around Mamoru. "Your third eye doesn't do anything to weapons. I guess I'll have to bring out that training now." But as he said those words, his kunai knife was thrown from the smoke and stabbed him in the shoulder. "What? How did my knife not cut you?"

The smoke started to clear, revealing Mamoru and his third eye surrounded by a thin layer of chakra. "You keep underestimating me." Mamoru rushed at the ninja and grabbed his throat.

"Mamoru!" Arisu yelled, finally getting to the deck of the ship.

"Are you and Eri ok?" Mamoru asked.

"Yeah, we caught a Mist ninja," Arisu replied.

"So your name is Mamoru," a voice called out from a balcony on the ship. Mamoru looked to see the clawed ninja from before.

"Claw! Thank god! Help me!" the mist ninja in Mamoru's grasp begged.

"You don't deserve help, Den," Claw said, "Mamoru has a point when he says you underestimate everyone. You lost, now it up shitface." Claw then took out a book, "Strong ninjas carry around bingo books, lists of powerful ninjas they want to kill. I made one myself, listed people like the Hokage in here." He then got out a pen, "Now I can finally add a name that I have met. So you're Mamoru. Mamoru what?"

"I don't have a clan," Mamoru answered, "You can just list me as Mamoru, destroyer of the Hyuga clan."

Claw started to laugh, "You do have a big mouth. I'll just list you as Mamoru of the third eye. Has a certain chime to it." He closed his book after writing. "I hope to see you in the next round Mamoru of the third eye. You'll be the first name to cross out in my book too." Claw then left. Mamoru took the mist ninja's bag and threw him overboard.

"We just have to survive until we get through the island," Arisu said.

"I guess so," Mamoru replied, looking at the new scroll he held in his hand.


	2. Mummies and Waterfalls

**Team Twin (Leaf): Yamako Ko, Yamako Kou, Hyuga Kyo, Yamako Kei (sensei)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A few minutes after Ko's team turned around a ninja appeared. He was from the Waterfall village and was wrapped up like a mummy. He had two masks on his shoulders and weld a large sword. "Well look what you know," the mummy said, "My targets wait for me to kill them."<p>

"Where the hell were you? Why the hell weren't you on the ferry!" Ko yelled, "I was stressing out thinking we would never find you!"

"That's not important right now Ko!" Kou yelled back.

"I took my own boat," the mummy explained, "I don't like large crowds."

"Looks like it! You don't even hang out with your own teammates!" Ko yelled again.

"You're very loud. You know that?" the mummy observed, "And in my defense my teammates are closer than you think."

"Quick!" Kou commanded, "Kyo, search for his teammates in the trees!"

"I looked and saw no one there," Kyo replied with her Byakugan active, "But there is something weird about this guy."

"That this guy is a freakin mummy?" Ko sarcasticly asked.

"No, something else," Kyo replied very serious, "This guy has 194 chakra points."

"194!" the twins exclaimed.

"Isn't someone only suppose to have sixty-four?" Ko asked.

"Yeah, that's why I said this guy is weird," Kyo responded, "Most of them are by those masks on his shoulders. There's something weird about those."

"Can you still disable him?" Kou asked.

"Yeah, I should be," Kyo assured.

"Good, so lets go with our disable plan then," commanded Kou as he charged at the mummy.

"Aye!" Kyo and Kou obeyed following in formation.

"Are you really going to charge me head on?" the mummy said taking out his sword, "I"ll crush you!" The mummy swung his sword and it just barely missed Ko. Kou tried to assault next but the mummy swung his blade to make Kou stop and dodge instead. "It's three against one huh? It doesn't matter, I can defeat all of you anyways!" the mummy said blocking Ko's attack with his own counter attack that Ko had to dodge. Kou then grabbed onto one of the mummy's arms while the mummy was trying to swing at Ko. "What are you doing?" Ko then grabbed onto the mummy's other arm. "What the!"

"Kyo! Now!" the twins exclaimed.

"Aye!" Kyo exclaimed running up to the mummy. "Two Palms! Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-two Palms! Eight Trigram Sixty-Four Palms!" The mummy was hit back and dropped his sword. This shoulders were limp and he stumbled.

Then he looked up and laughed, "Is that all you got? You think I need my chakra fool!"

"Let's just take this guy out," Kou said picking up the dropped sword.

"Yeah!" Ko exclaimed jumping on the sword. Kou gave him a boost into the air using the sword as a trampoline and Ko came down punching the mummy in the face with a chakra enhanced fist. The mummy flew and his head slammed into a tree. "Haha, well then let's just grab that scroll." Ko strolled over to the mummy's limp body. "Hey..." Ko said when he looked at the body closely, "One of this guy's masks are miss..." Ko was then stabbed.

"Ko!" yelled his teammates.

"Mummy has a special Waterfall village ability," a ninja wearing the same red mask that was on mummy's shoulders informed with his blade inside Ko, "It allows him to keep people inside his body. Now my turn to destroy you!"

The ninja aggressively ripped out the sword from Ko's side. "Brother!" Ko cried.

"Right!" Kou said making a hand sign. The red mask ninja swung his sword again but Ko caught it.

"Impossible!" the ninja exclaimed, "You should be injured and slowed!"

"Hehe, not quite," Ko said kicking his opponent and keeping the sword, "You see, my brother and I have a special power too. We can share everything including injury and pain." Kou knelt down from the pain of the stab wound. Kyo was using healing jutsu on it to help Kou recover.

"So..." the red ninja struggled to get up, "You're not going to receive any pain this fight, but your brother will..." He got out another sword. "So if I kill one of you, your pain reduction is over!" He threw his sword and jumped. Ko dodged the sword but was punched by the ninja. Ko quickly recovered and punched the ninja right back. Ko got onto the ninja and put his sword to the ninja's throat.

"Ko!" Kou shouted.

"Huh?" Ko said turning around as the mummy grabbed onto him capturing him.

The red masked ninja stood up, "Heh, did you really think mummy could be dead that easily? It's time for a brother to tragically die!"

"Brother!" Kou yelled.

"Thank you..." Ko said. The red masked ninja got his sword ready to strike. Ko winced; he started to bleed.

"Ko!" Kou yelled running with the giant sword swinging at the red masked ninja.

"What!" the red masked ninja exclaimed quickly blocking the attack.

Kyo followed Kou and charged up an attack, "Heavenly Push!" The red masked ninja went flying and crashed into a tree knocking him out cold.

The mummy shifted his position on Ko so he held Ko's wrists and had a foot on Ko's back. "you know out my teammate, I break your brother's arms!"

"No!" Kou threw the large sword at the mummy. The mummy let go of Ko and caught the sword. He lifted it to slice Ko in half.

"Now die!" the mummy said slicing into Ko.

"The mummy looked up and saw Ko next to Kyo where Kou used to be. "Did you really think we didn't have anymore tricks up our sleeves?" Kou asked.

"What? Where!" the mummy cried looking down at where he sliced and saw that it was just a log.

"We can switch places too," Kou said. The mummy looked up to see Kou in the air above him. "Fire Style: Flaming Palms!" Kou's hands lit on fire and he landed right on the mummy's sword. Kou then slammed his hands into the mummy's head. The mummy yelled in pain and then collapsed. Alright, now to grave that scroll," Kou said searching the mummy's body.

"K... Kou..." Ko tried to say while Kyo was healing him, "There were... two masks on the mummy..."

"Oh yeah," Kou realized and looked up after failing to find the scroll. There by a tree was a ninja with the blue mask with his hand on a tree. He regurgitated a bunch of water on the ground which rose up to be three water clones. The clones grew spikes on their arms and rushed toward Kou. One of them tried to hit Kou with its arm but Kou grabbed the mummy's sword and blocked it. The other two clones ran past Kou and ran at Ko and Kyo. When one of the clones tried to attack Kyo she rotated and completely destroyed the clone. The other clone went after injured Ko. "Ko!" Kou shouted. The clone swung its arm and was blocked by the giant blade of injured Kou.

"You always have my back, don't' ya Kou?" Ko thanked, now in Kou's former position.

"Like always," Kou said with a painful smile.

Ko used a chakra enhanced kick to kick the clone Kou was attacking away. The blue masked ninja took a big breath and shot out a water ball at Ko. Ko did hand signs and said, "Earth Style: Earth Wall!" He slammed his hands on the ground and a wall of earth appeared before Ko, but was shattered by the impact of the water ball. The blue masked ninja looked at the debris and didn't see Ko. "Earth Style: Groundhog Jutsu!" Ko came up from the ground and punched the blue masked ninja in the jaw knocking him into the air. Ko then grabbed his opponent's feet and wrapped his legs around his enemy's torso. He slammed his enemy into the ground having all of the force go into the enemy's head. The blue masked ninja went limp and his water clones lost their shape. Ko searched the blue masked ninja and found his scroll. "Hey guys! I found it!"


	3. When Hungry Ninja Strike!

**Sand Team: Masaki of the Puppets, Takeo of the 10 Swords, Satoru of the Mud**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe how good of a hunter you are Takeo," a sand ninja with white hair said next to a camp fire.<p>

"Yeah, its the thing my dad and I did as bonding," replied another sand ninja with a bunch of swords, putting down his plunder, "But with my dad we hunted in the desert, nothing like a forest. Haha."

"Well I don't just know jutsus ya know," the white haired ninja said, "But I'm also an awesome gosh darn cook too!"

"I just did another search of the perimeter," a sand ninja, hunched over with a mechanical shark on his back, said coming out of the woods, "We should be secure."

"That's great! Let's eat!" the white haired said taking out a piece of freshly cooked meat from the fire. But what the team didn't know was that there were three pairs of hungry eyes watching them.

"Wow! I'm tired!" the sword ninja Takeo said when he got his plate, "So tired I don't think I can eat your amazing cooking Satoru..."

"Ugh, me too..." the hunched ninja said as he took off the mechanical shark.

"Gosh, I kinda am too..." the white haired ninja Satoru yawned. 'Why are we tired? All we did was walk. Could this be... Genjutsu! Dispell!' Satoru didn't feel tired anymore, but he acted like it anyway to see what would happen. A ninja jumped out of the forest to a tree branch above them but was attacked by kunai from one of the hunched ninja's traps. The ninja fell wounded by the many kunai now sticking into his body.

"Hachiro!" a ninja jumped out of the forest next to the wounded ninja.

"Earth Style: Earth Bind Trap!" Satoru said. Four pillars came out of the earth trapping this new ninja. Satoru got up and put a kunai to the trapped ninja's neck. "Huh? You're not a Rain ninja. Why would you attack us if we didn't have your scroll..."

"Fumio! I thought you said they were all under your jutsu!" the trapped ninja.

"Why are you attacking us?" Satoru asked but then a windmill shuriken spun out of the forest at Satoru and he just nearly dodged. The earth collapsed from the trapped ninja, freeing him.

"Leaf Hurricane!" the ninja yelled doing a spin kick in the air. Satoru blocked the kick but felt the power right into his arm. He was thrown back and, when he got up, he looked at his arm. It was bleeding.

'Hm... spikes on his limbs. Those really hurt. I can't fight this guy using Taijutsu for much longer or I'll get torn to shreds,' Satoru thought as he started to do hand signs.

"I won't let you pull off an attack!" the spiked ninja exclaimed as he ran toward Satoru.

"Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu!" Satoru said as he completed his segment of hand signs. A great vortex of water shot at the spiked ninja smashing him through several trees.

Another ninja jumped out from the forest, this one wearing glasses. "Truce!" he exclaimed.

"Why did you attack us?" Satoru asked panting.

"We were hungry and you had food. We just wanted to eat, not a death wish!" The ninja with glasses exclaimed, "I see you're running low on chakra. Let me just collect my teammates and we'll leave you in peace."

Ordinarily, Satoru would have no mercy on these kind of attackers, but seeing that he was getting tired, picking a fight wouldn't be the smartest move. "Fine," he responded. The ninja with glasses quickly gathered up his injured teammates and left Satoru. Satoru bandaged his wound and ate his dinner.

* * *

><p>Mamoru just couldn't get fully asleep. It wasn't because he was sleeping on hard ground or that there were deadly ninja all around. No, it was because he felt a chakra tingle. He got upright and looked around. Arisu's dog, Rex, was sleeping. Her dog would alert the team if anyone was near. So what was the cause of Mamoru's disturbance? Eri suddenly got up and looked through their bags. She got out their scroll and started to walk into the forest. Mamoru got up and grabbed her. "You guys better leave or I'll raise hell on you tonight!" Mamoru yelled into the forest waking everyone up.<p>

"What's going on?" Eri said, sleep still in her eyes.

"Our little friends are trying to steal our scroll again," Mamoru explained.

Rex then started to bark. "What is it boy?" Arisu asked.

The Fumio jumped out of the forest with two ninja humped over his shoulders. "Fumio!" Eri cried as the ninja put down the bodies.

"What happened to Hachiro and Kin?" Arisu exclaimed.

"We hit a counter attack," Fumio said, "Hachiro and Kin need immediate medical attention. Arisu, I knew you've been trained to be a medical ninja so I came to you."

"I'll get my supplies," Arisu said digging through her bags.

Fumio's stomach growled. "Do you want something to eat?" Eri asked.

"Would I!" Fumio replied joyfully. After getting Fumio's teammates to a state of recovery, Fumio discussed what happened to him. "The guy was really good," Fumio said eating, "I mean, we were there for a simple food run, all of our plans were perfect, but the bastard got out of my Genjutsu somehow! It was the same jutsu that allowed me and Eri to get out of class that one time, remember? I put the entire class and our teacher to sleep doing that!"

"The competition is fierce," Mamoru replied.

"Well there was also something more about him," Fumio continued, "He could use high level Water jutsu! He's a fuckin Sand ninja! How the hell does he know Jonin class WATER jutsu! I mean, a little water jutsu isn't that weird but when you go into A rank for ninja that live in a desert, then that's just bizarre!"

"Whatever, I'm sick of complaining. Tell me some good news," Arisu said, "Have you got your scrolls yet?"

"Thank God we did! Hachiro used his spiders to stealthily get it on the ferry. You?"

"Not yet," Eri said leaning against Fumio.

"But we know where it is," Mamoru remarked.

"Just say the word and you know my team will help out if you need it," Fumio encouraged.

"Thanks," Eri said rubbing up on Fumio's arm.


	4. Still Searching for the Scrolls

**Team Third Eye (Leaf): Hyuga Mamoru, Inuzaka Arisu, Nara Eri, Kaede of the Chameleons (Sensei) **

* * *

><p>The next day all six ninjas could walk and got to the Chuunin building. "Well, this is it," Fumio said, "Cya inside!"<p>

"Cya," Eri said kissing Fumio as his team ran off to their door.

"Hey look!" Arisu exclaimed, pointing at their door, "The other team already put their scroll in the door! All we have to do is insert our scroll!" Arisu started to walk to the door.

Mamoru felt a chakra tingle. "Arisu! Stop!" Arisu stopped and looked at Mamoru questioningly. "There is a bomb at the door!"

"What! A bomb!" Arisu screamed.

"Okay Mist! No more tricks! We're at the end of the forest so come out and fight!" Mamoru yelled. An eerie mist appeared around the group. "I think its time," Mamoru said taking off his headband. His forehead opened up to have an eye inside it. "Truth Eye Jutsu!" The mist disappeared to reveal tens of water clones. "Eri, can you handle the clones?"

"Aye!" Eri said doing a hand sign.

"Arisu, still have their scent?"

"Aye!" Arisu said as Rex transformed into a clone of Arisu.

"Then let's attack!" Mamoru commanded. Mamoru, Arisu, and Rex charged into the clones.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Eri exclaimed. The clones tried attack but could not move. Everyone but Eri ran past the clones.

"Fang over Fang!" Arisu yelled, her and Rex spinning around making a vortex into the forest hitting two of the Mist ninja. Mamoru punched the last Mist ninja hiding in the forest and two chakra hands came out of Mamoru's body and grabbed the last ninja. Mamoru searched the belongings of the ninja and found their scroll. Mamoru did one last knock out punch to the Mist ninja and his team went through their door.

When they entered their door, they came to a big room two other teams already there: Fumio's and Ko's.

"Long time no see!" Ko said running up to Arisu and hugging her, "When Kin was telling me that you guys were coming soon I was gitty with joy!"

"Hey Ko!" Arisu greeted being squeezed hard. When Kyo saw Mamoru, she turned around with a scowl. "So where are all the other teams?" Arisu asked now able to breath.

"Outside," Kou responded, "They are eliminating as many other teams as possible."

"Eliminating?" Arisu asked.

* * *

><p>Three Leaf Genin were rushing towards their door. They had gotten their scroll early and just needed to get to their door. When they saw their door, two of the Genin rushed faster while the other one stopped. "Wait guys!" she exclaimed.<p>

"Why? Our door is right there!" another exclaimed rushing to the door. The last words he spoke. The ground exploded under the two Genin, their bodies scorched, burned, and dead. A huge piece of earth was then flung at the last Genin. She dodged but then was caught by someone who had metal skin.

"Well well well, look what we have here," the metal ninja said holding her tight.

A large ninja with armour jumped out from the forest. "A Leaf kunochi," he said.

"The scum of the earth," a smaller ninja said jumping down from tall branches, "Not even good enough to rape."

"All very true, Yasushi," the metal ninja said. The kunochi started to squirm and get out of the metal ninja's grip. "Hey! I said we weren't going to rape you, why are you trying to resist us still? All we're going to do is eliminate the competition." The three ninja started to laugh and the kunochi cried hysterically. Two blades grew out of the metal ninja's chest around the kunochi's neck and then crossed each other. Her head bounced on the ground and her body went limp.

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of day four and Satoru's team still couldn't find their target. Rain ninja could not be that hard to find since only one team entered this time, but alas Rain ninja were no where to be found. They waited outside their door, but no one came. "Time is running out," hunched ninja said, "Let's just find a team with two scrolls and take theirs."<p>

"No, no Masaki," Satoru responded, "It will take more time to find them. Our target will come."

Umbrellas appeared in the air. "Guys! Get into the shark!" Masaki yelled as he got into the shark puppet on his back. Satoru and Takeo followed as needles rained from the sky from the umbrellas. The shark protected Satoru's team from the needles and after the shower was over, they got out of the puppet.

"See? These are our guys," Satoru said with a smile. Two Rain ninja appeared grabbing their umbrellas.

"Shouldn't there be a third one?" Masaki asked.

"Right! Takeo, search for that third guy. Masaki and I can handle these two," Satoru commanded.

"Sure," Takeo said jumping into the forest.

"Don't underestimate us," one of the Rain ninja said, both of them taking out scrolls. "Summoning jutsu!" they both said and sharks appeared. One shark had dark-blue skin while the other had glowing-blue teeth. The two sharks swam forward to attack Masaki and Satoru. The puppet shark on Masaki's back fired kunai at the dark-blue shark but they just bounced off. The blue teeth shark tried to bit Satoru but he barely dodged.

"Masaki! Switch opponents!" Satoru commanded dodging yet another bite.

"Right!" Masaki's shark flew off of his back and bit into the blue teeth shark.

Satoru then had enough time to make hand signs and spit water into the air. "Water Style: Shark Bomb Jutsu!" The water took form of a shark and smashed into the dark-blue shark making the two explode.

"You destroyed our sharks!" one of the Rain ninja exclaimed.

"No matter, we'll just use our secret weapon!" the other said getting out a large tank from his back. The tank was filled with water and had a corpse burning with black fire inside of it. The tank grew and the two ninja stood on top of it on two sides. They then started to gush water out of their mouths and into the tank.

"No way!" Satoru exclaimed, "That guy was hit with Amaterasu! I've only read about it, but it is fire that never goes out! That water must be the only thing keeping that guy alive."

"Which means if we break it..." Masaki suggested as his shark puppet fired kunai at the tank. Two water dragons rose from the water and blocked the kunai.

"This is no ordinary water," one of the Rain ninja exclaimed, "This water is laced with chakra allowing our mate to use high level water jutsu at ease!"

"So then we'll just have to attack with all of our power!" Satoru exclaimed making hand signs, "Earth Style: Mud Dragon Missile!" A mud dragon came up from the ground and fired projectiles. Flaps on Masaki's puppet opened up and two missiles fired from them.

"It doesn't matter how much you shoot at us!" one of the Rain ninja said, "Water Style: Water Wall!" Walls of water burst through the ground and the walls and the dragons blocked all of Satoru and Masaki's attacks.

Then Takeo dropped onto the tank in between the Rain ninja. "Wind Style: Wind Push!" The two Rain ninja flew in opposite directions hitting trees. "Even you have to breath," Takeo said leaning down over the thank and then grabbing the burning ninja's breathing tube and squeezing it. The burning ninja struggled and tried to come up for air, but in doing so burned up. Masaki and Satoru ran to the other Rain ninja and found the scroll.

"See Masaki?" Satoru commented, "Patience is a virtue."


	5. Second Exam Begins: Arisu's New Tricks!

**Team Cloud: Keiichi of the Sword, Shinta of the Tanto, Arpuguma Kioshi**

* * *

><p>On the sixth day, all of the doors to the Chuunin building were locked. Eight teams made it to the building in time: three Leaf, two Mist, one Cloud, one Rock, and one Sand. Every team was called out to meet for the second exam. "You eight teams are the only ones to make it to the second exam," the proctor said, "This first exam was designed to test your ability to work as a team. This exam will test your ability to use your individual skill. You will be randomly assigned someone to spar against. Whoever become incapacitated, taps out, or dies fails the exam. Everyone else will pass. You will be fighting in that arena." The teams looked out the window to see an island surrounded by water all within the Chuunin building. The island drifted with the waves. "Let's not waste any time and get right to the match ups. The first fight will be Ko verses Guerrilla."<p>

"All right!" Ko exclaimed with glee, "So who's Guerrilla?" The big ninja with a club from the ferry stepped out. "Oh my God! That's Guerrilla?" Ko shrieked. Guerrilla snarled and went to the prepping rooms. Ko slivered over to Kou and whispered to his ear, "We're going to use our secret ability right?"

"Right."

"Good, then I won't die from this guy."

Ko and Guerrilla faced each other in the arena. "Fight," the proctor commanded.

Ko started to run around Guerrilla. 'Big guys are slow,' Ko thought, 'So if I run around him, he won't know where I'll strike and then I can take him down!' Guerrilla then held out his club and Ko slammed right into it. Ko fell hard on his butt and Guerrilla laughed. "You won't be laughing for long!" Ko said doing a spin kick on the ground launching Guerrilla into the air. Ko then got up and used two fists to punch his opponent into the water.

Kou felt his face from observation area, "Damn Ko, be more careful!"

Ko looked at the proctor, "Hey, do I win?"

"Is Guerrilla incapacitated?" the proctor shot back.

"Uh... not sure..." Ko looked into the water and Guerrilla burst out into the air. Guerrilla's club almost smashed Ko right into the ground but he barley dodged the stick of death. Ko, however, could not dodge Guerrilla's fast arm grab his head. Guerrilla's then slammed Ko's head through the island and Ko started to drown. Ko struggled but knew he could not get out of Guerrilla's hold. Ko tapped out.

"Looks like Guerrilla wins," the proctor said.

Guerrilla lifted Ko out of the water and, while Ko gasped for air, spit in his face. Ko rose up his middle finger and retaliated with a "fuck you." Guerrilla then threw Ko into the water using only one arm and stormed off. Ko got out of the water and went back into the observation room.

"Ko!" Kou said throwing his hands up into the air, "You were suppose to win! I took that hit for you and you still didn't win arggggg!"

"Hey, this gives me full right to complain when you are stuck underwater," Ko said, "We can share a lot but not oxygen."

"I know you did your best Ko," Arisu said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Woah ho ho. That kiss was more of a surprise than when Guerrilla burst through the water!" Ko said kissing Arisu back, "So does this mean we're a thing now?"

"Sure," Arisu replied.

Ko jumped up, "Hellz yeah! Guerrilla may have won the fight but I got the real prize!"

"So, do you want to enjoy your new prize some more?" Arisu asked sexually.

"You don't have to ask twice!" Ko said grabbing Arisu's arm and pulling her to the barracks but Mamoru got in the way. "Hey Mamoru, move it."

"You don't have to time be enjoyed Arisu," Mamoru said.

"What does that mean?" Ko asked but then quickly found out the answer.

"Next fight," the proctor announced, "Arisu verses Keiichi."

"You got to be kidding me!" Ko exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

A shirtless, black Cloud ninja walked towards the three and asked "So you're Arisu?"

"Yeah," Arisu agreed, "I assume you're Keiichi?"

"You assume correct," the ninja said turning around, "Prepare well, you're going to need it."

"What an ass," Ko blurted.

After preparing, Arisu and her dog Rex stood in front of their opponent Keiichi. "Fight," the proctor commanded.

"Man Beast Clone!" Arisu yelled. Her dog turned into a clone of her and she became more beastly, her teeth and nails growing longer than human proportions. "Fang Over Fang!" The two spun to become a vortex spinning towards Keiichi. Keiichi blocked Arisu with his sword and then started to electrocute her through his sword. Rex was able to go around Keiichi's sword and hit Keiichi directly in the chest, but quickly stopped when Rex started to be electrocuted by Keiichi's skin. Keiichi rolled in the water from the recoil and Arisu and Rex fell onto the island, still feeling the pain of Keiichi's electricity. "Ow! What was that?"

Keiichi got up, his chest ripped and bleeding. He had a smirk on his face. "You better think twice before using Taijutsu against me bitch," he said, "I can use my chakra like electricity and shock you, not only when you come in contact with my sword, but every time you come in contact with my body."

"Damn," Arisu said under her breath. She studied her opponent well and then threw shuriken at him. He easily blocked them but before he knew it, two vortexes were spinning right for him. "Fang Over Fang!" Keiichi almost completely dodged the attack but his foot was caught in the attack breaking it bad. All three fell into the water, Keiichi from his foot and Arisu and Rex from Keiichi's shock.

Keiichi swam and climbed onto the island, using his sword as a crutch. "I see that I can't take you lightly," Keiichi said as Arisu and Rex got up from under the water. Clearly tired, Arisu threw another batch of shuriken at her opponent and charged forward. "I guess you can't teach an old bitch new tricks," Keiichi said dodging the shuriken.

"Fang Over Fang!" Keiichi ducked under the attack only using one leg and stabbed Rex as Rex passed over him.

Arisu slid on the water once she stopped spinning. "Rex!" she cried.

"So this is the power of the Inuzaka clan," Keiichi said tossing Rex into the water, "A clan full of dumb bitches that need to be put down."

"I'll kill you!" Arisu yelled charging and spinning once again. Keiichi blocked her with his sword and shocked her. She fell to the ground and he stabbed her shoulder.

"Doing the same move will get you no where bitch," Keiichi laughed, dragging her into the water. "It's about time I end this." Keiichi's hand sparked and he sent a lightning bolt into the water. Arisu and Rex both cringed in pain.

'Ko would be able to get out of this situation,' Arisu thought, 'So would Mamoru. I just have to think!'

_"This move may not do much, but its good to have just in case," Mamoru had instructed, "It's how to make chakra armour around your body."_

_"Why would I need armour?" Arisu had laughed, "My opponent will be knocked out before they get a chance to touch me!"_

_"Do be so arrogant Arisu," Mamoru had told, "There may come a situation when you can't just use your same jutsu. You need to be able to pull things out of your sleeves in combat to keep your opponent guessing. Chakra armor isn't really a trick up your sleeve, but it will help you against small attacks when you aren't spinning. Picture your chakra outside of your body surrounding you..."_

'I was arrogant...' Arisu thought as chakra started to surround her body, 'Thank you Mamoru.'

"Hey proctor, when do I win?" Keiichi asked, "I really don't want to have to kill them."

"Well... I guess since they aren't coming up..." the proctor started to say. Then Arisu jumped out of the hole created when Ko was smashed into the island.

"What!" Keiichi exclaimed surprised.

"Call me a bitch do you?" Arisu yelled throwing shuriken at Keiichi.

"Just because you're behind me doesn't mean you got me!" Keiichi said spinning around and blocking two of the shuriken. The other shuriken stuck into the ground around him. "Like I said before bitch, you can't just use the same move on me and expect to win..." Arisu then smirked. Confused, Keiichi looked around and saw strings attached to each shuriken. Arisu pulled herself down and kicked Keiichi sending him flying.

Arisu landed on all fours. "Chakra..." Arisu said leaping up into the air again as chakra glowed around her, "Spiral!" Arisu spun around to make a blue vortex that hit Keiichi making the two slam into a wall. Arisu stopped the spiral and jumped back to look at the carnage. Keiichi's torso was ripped to shreds and parts of his rip cage were exposed. Arisu panted hard and waited for medics to arrive.


	6. The Third Eye Opens!

**Team Bloody Mist: Claw, Shadow Claw, Guerrilla, Hitoshi (Sensei) **

* * *

><p>"Arisu will be fine," Mamoru said walking back into the meeting room from the medical facility. "All she needs is a little rest."<p>

"Oh! My honey bunny will be all right!" Ko said running toward the medical facility.

"Oh no you don't!" Kyo said grabbing Ko's ear and keeping him from moving, "She needs rest! Not your loud mouth!"

"My baby!" Ko cried.

"Hey look, its the bumbling idiots from the Leaf Village."

The group turned around to see the Mist Village ninja with the claws from the ferry. "Hey! What do you mean by that!" Ko said infuriated.

"No wonder you lost to Guerrilla," the claw ninja laughed.

"You wana go!" Ko said only being held back my Mamoru and Kou.

"Heh, if we're going to fight we need it to be official," the claw ninja said turning away, "I don't want to be convicted for murder."

"Why you!" Ko yelled trying to escape and attack the claw ninja.

"Next fight: Mamoru verse Claw," the proctor said.

"Well what do you know..." Claw turned around, "Would any of you happen to be Mamoru?"

Mamoru stepped forward, "I am."

"Good," Claw hissed turning around and walking to the prep room, "I just love the smell of Leaf Village blood. Hahaha."

* * *

><p>After Mamoru prepared, he faced his opponent on the island. "I would like to make a request," Mamoru said.<p>

"What?" the proctor complained.

"I don't want to fight as Leaf verses Mist," Mamoru said taking off his headband, "But instead as equal shinobi."

"Heh, sure," Claw said taking off his crooked headband. Claw looked up and saw Mamoru's forehead open up to reveal an eye. "What the fuck?" he asked surprised.

"Gross," the proctor agreed, "But whatever. Fight."

"Doesn't matter if you have a freaky eye or not!" Claw said lunging at Mamoru, "I'll still kill you!" Mamoru dodged Claw's claw and grabbed it. Then a chakra arm came out of Mamoru's elbow and punched Claw in the face. Claw staggered and wiped his face with is forearm. "So you can manipulate your chakra to become limbs huh?" Mamoru just stood with a stoic face and a ready pose. "Hmf, I know how to beat you." Claw lunged forward again and tried to scratch Mamoru but he dodged. Claw then tried to lunge the other claw but a chakra hand came out of Mamoru's side and caught it. Claw then kicked but two chakra hands came out of Mamoru's breast and caught it. Claw withdrew and gained his stance again. "You won't be able to block my attacks forever. I know using your chakra like that will drain it until you're a heap on the ground!" Claw lunged forward again but disappeared right before he reached Mamoru. Mamoru looked puzzled but ducked right before his head would have been cut clear off by Claw's behind attack. Mamoru caught Claw in mid air with arms that came out of his shoulders. Mamoru then head butted Claw in the chest. Claw fell to the ground and got up but had not much time to recover because Mamoru started to assault Claw. Mamoru assaulted Claw with chakra limbs coming from every part of his body but Claw somehow managed to dodge most of the attacks.

Mamoru's attacks stopped, however, when Claw finally landed a hit on him. Right across the chest. Claw jumped back. "Ha!" Claw laughed but still breathing heavily, "My claws are laced with poison. I only needed one scratch on you and you would be infected. First you are going to go blind and then your body will become numb and paralyzed. Then I will win!"

Mamoru looked down at the scratch and then looked up at Claw. Mamoru's face was not one of fear, but instead one with determination. He sprinted toward Claw and kicked him with a chakra leg. Claw bounced on the water and Mamoru quickly caught up with Claw, punching him in the stomach into a wall. He then grabbed Claw's throat with a chakra arm so that he would be just out of Claw's reach. "Why the fuck aren't you affected by my poison?" Claw coughed. Mamoru brought back his fist and punched Claw, but then Claw turned into water.

Claw, still beaten up, rose out of the water behind Mamoru holding up two viles. "I can't believe you're making me use these Leaf fuck," Claw said pouring the liquid into the water. The water almost instantly turned a bright purple. "The poison I poured into the water is instant death. If you get it inside of your body at all your blood vessels will pop and so eventually your heart." Claw threw the empty viles at Mamoru and disappeared. Mamoru blocked the viles but Claw appeared above Mamoru and kicked Mamoru's head underwater and then held it there. Bubbles started to come up from the water but then they stopped. Claw let go of Mamoru's limp body and started to walk away.

Then Mamoru's body quickly got up. "What! Impossible!" Claw yelled as Mamoru ran toward him. Claw started to make hand signs. "Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu!" A huge fountain of water shot up from under Mamoru's feet throwing him upward, but Mamoru was able to escape it in the air. "Water Style: Shark Bomb Jutsu!" A light purple water shark burst out of the water. Mamoru blocked the shark with his arms but the shark exploded causing Mamoru to lose his balance in the air. Claw then lunged Mamoru before he hit the water and pieced his claw right through Mamoru's heart.

"You may be immune to my poison," Claw said, "But you're still human. No one can survive a stab through the heart." Mamoru's body then started to steam and melted into pure chakra.

"Yes, a human can't survive a stab through the heart," Mamoru said. Surprised, Claw looked around the arena and saw Mamoru sitting on the water in a corner of the arena meditating, his third eye now closing. "Too bad you weren't fighting a human, but only a clone."

"What! How!" Claw questioned.

"In the very beginning of the fight. You looked into my third eye and a placed a Genjutsu on you. You would only see the clone instead of me. While you fought my clone, I was building up chakra so then I could be at full strength when I really fought you." Claw tried to do a hand sign but Mamoru disappeared and reappeared over Claw's head. Mamoru drop kicked Claw and then, using a chakra hand, pulled Claw out of the water and held him up. "Give up?"

After a few seconds of thinking, Claw finally tapped out. Medics ran for the two. Claw got up and asked, "Did you really mean that equal shinobi shit?"

Mamoru looked back at Claw and said, "No, it was all so I could trap you in the Genjutsu. But, I did mean it when I said I didn't want to fight for the Leaf." Mamoru got right next to Claw's ear, "I don't want to fight for something I will destroy one day." Mamoru walked back into the prep room, not needing any medical attention.


	7. Bloody Puppets

**Team Stone: Tsuneo of the Stone, Yasushi of the Traps, Shiva Shuichi, Shiva Raigeddo (Sensei) **

* * *

><p>"I've heard the water has been purified, so we can proceed to our next match," the proctor said, "The fourth match is between Masaki and Tsuneo."<p>

"Yeah! Finally someone from our team gets to go in the ring!" Takeo celebrated patting Masaki on the side.

The two shinobi faced each other on the island. Masaki's one eye studied his opponent. Tsuneo was a large Stone village ninja that was covered in body armor. Masaki realized this was the same ninja that he had seen when he was surveying the forest. This was the ninja that killed the Leaf kunochi. "Fight," the proctor said. Masaki immediately huddled into his shark puppet and jumped into the water.

"Like a predator about to strike," Tsuneo commented when Masaki circled the island. Masaki then dove his shark right into the island. The shark's fin cut straight through the island like a knife through hot butter. Tsuneo jumped over the fin and part of the island drifted away. "I see what you're doing," Tsuneo said jumping onto the bigger half of the island. "You're trying to cut away my footing so that I'll have to be in your territory." Tsuneo jumped over another fin attack cutting the island even more. "But that won't work. You can't cut the walls." Tsuneo then jumped onto a wall and then commenced with making hand signs. "Earth Style: Sphere of Graves!" Tsuneo grabbed a very large chunk of the wall and hurled it at Masaki. Masaki dodged the wall and it fell into the water. The wall became an even bigger island. "Earth Style: Mud Wave!" The ground under the water started to snake at Masaki. Masaki dodged most of it but eventually touched the shark fin. Once this happened, the rock grew on the shark and started to engulf it and trap it. Masaki got out of the shark before the rock covered up any chance of escape.

Tsuneo jumped off the wall and drop kicked Masaki's shark, destroying it. Tsuneo then sped to Masaki elbowing onto the newly formed island. On the island, Tsuneo made hand signs and hit the ground. "Earth Style: Earth Dome Prison!" Earth encased Masaki making a giant dome. Tsuneo's hands pressed against the dome. "My Earth Dome drains your chakra while you are in it. Don't even think about escaping either," Tsuneo explained, "As long as I have my hands on my dome it will stay in tack to keep eating away at your chakra until you can't move." The proctor started to run toward the new island. Tsuneo looked at him questioningly. When the proctor got close to the Tsuneo and the dome, his mouth opened wider than humanly possible and inside it was a big black ball labeled "Bomb." "Shit!" Tsuneo jumped away from the dome he created as the proctor's head exploded.

"Do you know how puppeteers get their puppets?" Masaki asked as the rock dome crushed around him. The proctor's skin burned off revealing a humanoid puppet. "We hand make them. Each little detail to the puppeteer's specifications. We kinda get attached to our puppets. They are our comrades and one may even go as far as friends. You killed Kame, my shark, and that kinda pisses me off. Well you're going to have to pay for that with blood." Tsuneo cringed. "My puppet, Nisemono, will be my bursar." Nisemono grew blades all over its body and sped toward Tsuneo. Tsuneo kept jumping backward dodging and blocking the blades from the headless puppet with his armoured body. When the two were near a wall, Nisemono opened its chest and there were a hundred tags. Kunai started to fire from each one of the tags at Tsuneo which he responded with either blocking or dodging but some found their way in the gaps in his armour piercing him. The puppet fired its hand and Tsuneo dodged it. The hand then exploded right next to Tsuneo firing blades everywhere which caught Tsuneo off guard and further injured him. The puppet then sped toward Tsuneo assaulting him further but Tsuneo started to dodge and block the puppet's attacks but Tsuneo's injuries limited him and allowed the puppet to get some piercing hits in. Tsuneo kicked the puppet away and felt something on his arm. He looked and saw the puppet had left his hand grabbing on to him. Tsuneo threw the hand off his arm but the hand exploded thrusting blades into Tsuneo's arms and thigh. The puppet quickly recovered from Tsuneo's kick and opened both of his arms revealing dozens of kunai tags. The kunai fired at Tsuneo and he guarded his face but many of them pierced and sliced his flesh. The puppet then charged at Tsuneo again but Tsuneo kicked it. The kick resulted with his leg being cut up from the blades of the puppet and the puppet being disconnected by the waist.

"I must applaud you on your stamina," Masaki said, "Nisemono is designed to take out a small town by itself. You've managed to receive the blunt force of my attacks; but you are weakening." Tsuneo was panting and dripping blood from his wounds. "It's time to end this!" Nisemono's disconnected legs started to spin like a buzz saw and spun towards Tsuneo. Tsuneo blocked with his armoured arm. Nisemono's torso then came back to life and charged Tsuneo.

"Earth Style: Rock Arm," Tsuneo said as a rock arm came out of his mouth. The arm grabbed Nisemono's legs and Tsuneo grabbed Nisemono's arms, the blades piercing into his hands. Nisemono's chest opened again, this time revealing four bombs. "Fuck!" Tsuneo cried jumping away as the puppet exploded.

Tsuneo's body flew out of the black smoke and into the water. He finally got up from the water, his armour now stained black in places and some of his armour falling off. "You are very stubborn," Masaki said, "You destroyed two of my puppets. I expect pay back for each and every one of them. What are you attached to?" Masaki got out another scroll. "Oh I know. I will just take your arms." He unraveled the scroll. "Reveal yourself: Korigashi!" A giant snake puppet appeared coiling around Masaki. The puppet opened its mouth and shuriken flew out of it at high speeds at Tsuneo. Tsuneo started to run at Masaki dodging each shuriken. Kunai attached with paper bombs shot out from around the puppet's head and again Tsuneo dodging each, but he couldn't dodge the resulting explosion under water sending him flying forward.

Korigashi's head looked over Tsuneo's heavily breathing body laid out on the water. Korigashi opened its mouth again firing more shuriken at the corpse. "Earth Style: Mud Wave," Tsuneo breathed as a rock grew over his body protecting him from the shuriken. Three rockets arose inside Korigashi's mouth and one of them fired at the rock wall. The wall shattered buy Tsuneo was no longer under it but instead right above Masaki and his coiling puppet. Tsuneo dropped down and punched Masaki into the ground.

Masaki turned into sand and Tsuneo looked up to see Masaki on the ceiling. "Fooled ya," Masaki said as each segment of Korigashi grew blades and then constricted around Tsuneo. Tsuneo's body turned into rock and crumbled. Tsuneo busted from the island and almost reached the ceiling but Korigashi got in between him and Masaki. Tsuneo grabbed the puppet's head and slammed the puppet onto the ground making all of its segments detach.

"You have inhuman stamina and chakra," Masaki said, "You are probably the toughest opponent I have ever faced. But everyone has a limit." Each segment rose up and started to circle Tsuneo. Each segment spun around and tried to slice Tsuneo with the blades but he started to dodge them. As more segments tried to attack him, one started to grind against Tsuneo's back. Korigashi's head bit down on Tsuneo's arm and he screamed in pain. Saws inside the puppet's mouth started to grid and shred his arm off. Tsuneo screamed, blood not only shooting out of his arm but also blood coming out of his mouth. Tsuneo jumped away from Korigashi tearing his arm off in the process.

"That was for Kama," Masaki said as Korigashi finished grinding Tsuneo's now detached arm in its mouth, "Time to take the other one for Nisemono!" The segments started to assault Tsuneo again but he danced in his own blood to dodge them. A segment slammed against Tsuneo's unarmed side stopping Tsuneo just enough for Korigashi's head to bite into Tsuneo's last arm. Tsuneo's screams were filled with blood as Korigashi's head used the same torturous methods to rip off the arm. Blood gushed out of Tsuneo's sides as he kept dodging the segments with a blank stare.

"How are you still standing!" Masaki yelled, Korigashi's white body quickly becoming stained with red. A segment got its chance to grind on Tsuneo's back which allowed another segment to grind on Tsuneo's front. The rest of the segments connected back onto Korigashi's head making the snake again. "Father!" Masaki yelled as the puppet consumed Tsuneo's body. Blood trickled from the openings between the segments.

* * *

><p>Everyone was silent after watching the match. Now the Genin knew that becoming a Chuunin would be a blood filled path. Blood had been cleaned from the water and the new island that was created. Since the original island was destroyed, the proctor said that the new island would be the starting point for all upcoming matches. A Stone ninja with shaggy black hair stood breathing hard in front of Masaki's clinic room. "Don't try anything," a Mist ninja said who was guarding Masaki's room," I'll have you retrained and disqualified."<p>

"I know," the Stone ninja said, "It's just... even though Tsuneo may have not been the greatest guy... he didn't deserve to die that way..."

"Shinobi have to deal with death," the guard said, "Even the death of a friend. Hell, I had to kill my best friend before during the Third Shinobi war. Even though it hurts, shinobi have to overcome pain. Just like your friend did when he kept getting up. Dealing with death is a part of maturity we all need to go through. It makes us who we are." Tears welled up in the Stone ninja's eyes and he ran away.


	8. Battle of the Kunochi

**Team Phoenix (Leaf): Kin of the Fist, Kurama Fumio, Abrame Hachiro, Michiko of the Phoenix (Sensei)**

* * *

><p>"Next fight," the proctor said, "Kyo verse Shinta."<p>

"Oh yeah! Our girl Kyo's gonna go and fight!" Ko yelled, "So who is this poser you're gotta destroy?"

A girl walked from the clinic into the observation room, "I heard I was called to fight."

"Oh hoho!" Ko said speeding toward the girl, "You're cute. Kyo, you better not hit this girl too hard."

Eri smacked Ko in the back of the head, "You better not be two timing Arisu or I'll personally cut your stomach open and rip your guts out and feed them to the dogs!"

"I can't say I haven't seen her do that before," Mamoru added.

"Uh..." Ko said backing away frightened, "Good luck!" and with that he ran away.

The girl walked up to Kyo and extended her hand, "I'm Shinta, I assume you're my opponent?"

"Yeah," Kyo said shaking Shinta's hand, "I'm Kyo."

"Honesty, this is kinda weird," Shinta added, "I usually kill my opponents before I get to meet them." Kyo glared at Shinta and they both walked in opposite directions to their preparation rooms.

"Bitch," Kyo whispered to Kou walking past him.

Kyo smirked, "Knock her teeth in."

* * *

><p>Kyo faced her opponent Shinta. "Fight," the proctor commanded. Shinta immediately jumped into the water.<p>

"Byakugan!" Kyo said, her eyes now pulsing. The water splashed in five different places. Shinta was in one of the splashes and charged at Kyo. Kyo ducted under Shinta which transformed into a kunai.

'Damn,' Shinta thought under water, 'She can see through Genjutsu.' Kyo got out shuriken and threw them into the water at Shinta. She nearly dodged the shuriken and thought 'What the hell? She can see me? Well let's just test her.'

Shinta jumped out of the water and threw shuriken at Kyo. "Rotation!" Kyo spun around deflecting all of the shuriken.

"So if projectiles wont' work..." Shinta said when she landed and pulled out her tanto and rushed forward.

Kyo gasped. Kyo just barley dodged the tanto but it did cut her shirt. "Heavenly Push!" Kyo said making Shinta fly through the air dropping her tanto on the island.

Shinta rolled on the water and then got up. "Damn, you Leaf ninja are powerful," Shinta said examining her opponent. Kyo just stood in her stance, ready for the next attack. "I see, not talkative in battle, huh? That's fine, I'm fine with just concentrating too." Shinta got out kunai and threw them at Kyo. Kyo spun around again blocking the kunai. 'So that's how far that rotation blocks for,' Shinta thought. Shinta then jumped and threw another batch of kunai around Kyo but none of them at her. Shinta landed and started to do hand signs holding threads attached to each kunai. "Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!" Flames rode o the threads to the kunai. Kyo jumped but not before an explosion happened in the ring of kunai. "Now let's see if you can still block my attacks in the air!" Shinta said running toward Kyo grabbing her tanto from the ground and stabbing Kyo in mid-air.

Kyo's body burst into smoke revealing only a shuriken and Kyo appeared behind Shinta. "Eight-Trigrams..."

"Wind Blade!" Shinta quickly turned around and hit with a wind slash from her sword sending Kyo tumbling into the water. "Now I've learned how to beat you," Shinta said, "I can't hide from you, but you need to be ready for an attack. Your defense can only be used every so often as well. S long as speed is on my side, I will win." Shinta appeared behind Kyo and Kyo rotated making Shinta disappear as a puff of smoke. "Can you block this? Fire Wind Style: Ball Explosion!" Shinta got close to Kyo and an explosion came from Shinta's hands.

"Heavenly Push!" Kyo cried pushing the explosion back with her palms and chakra. Bot girls were pushed back by the recoil of the blast. Shinta brought out kunai with wires attached to them, the wires layered with paper bombs. Shinta threw them at Kyo and Kyo rotated which made the wires surround Kyo's rotation and each bomb exploded. Shinta ran into the cloud of smoke with her tanto ready to take out whatever was left of Kyo.

"Eight-Trigram, sixty-four palms!" Shinta quickly braced for an attack with her tanto. "Two Palms!" Shinta blocked the attack with her tanto. "Four Palm!" Shinta blocked. "Eight Palm!" Blocked. "Sixteen Palm." Blocked. "Thirty-Two Palm!" Blocked. "Eight-Trigram, Sixty-four Palms!" Shinta blocked each attack with her tanto. Shinta slid back on the water and her tanto blade disintegrated.

"You were trying to turn off all of my chakra point, weren't you bitch?" Shinta asked looking at the dust that was her tanto blade, "Well now you gave me the option to try out a new jutsu. Fire Wind Style: Dragon Blade!" Shinta moved her hand over the missing blade and a wind vortex followed it followed by a dragon of fire. Shinta ran toward Kyo and swung her blade. Kyo rotated but the dragon blade wrapped itself around her rotation. The dragon exploded and the blade took its original dragon vortex shape. Steam rose from the water where the explosion was but Kyo was not there. Kyo then rose from the water a little to the side of the blast sight, a little burnt from the explosion. Shinta then ran toward Kyo again swinging her blade. Kyo jumped back to dodge it but wind from the swing hit her anyways pushing her back.

Shinta swung her blade again and this time Kyo responded with a "Heavenly Push!" directed at the dragon, burning Kyo's hand but destroying the dragon.

"Well the first time using that jutsu wasn't that bad," Shinta said throwing shuriken. Kyo braced to block the weapons but they went past as if they were not aimed at her. The shuriken then turned and spun around Kyo tying her up with the wires they were attached to. "Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!" Flames flew down the wires and Kyo rotated to so that she would not be caught. The flames circled her like a bubble and when the flames died down, Kyo had lost her opponent. The water started to steam from beneath her. "Fire Wind Style: Ball Explosion!" Shinta came out under Kyo and Kyo jumped out of the way but she was still caught by the explosion. Shinta then threw kunai attached the thread with paper bombs all along the thread. "Wind Style: Kunai Manipulation." The kunai wrapped around Kyo constricting her in the air. "Give up? I know you you can only rotate on the ground so if you don't give up now I'm going to explode every one of these paper bombs and you'll be ash."

Kyo took a breath, "I give up."

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Kou asked Kyo while she lay in the clinic.<p>

"Ya, just a couple burns and stab wounds. Nothing serious."

The loud speaker came on, "The next fight is Shadow Claw verses Shuichi."

"I don't need to see this fight," Kou said sitting down now next to Kou's bed.

* * *

><p>Down in the arena, the shaggy haired stone ninja looked at the Mist ninja that was hiding in Claw's shadow on the ferry. "Your blood will spill for Tsuneo's," Shuichi said.<p>

"Fight," the proctor said.

Shadow Claw charged at Shuichi and then disappeared. "I have the ability of hiding in shadows," Shadow Claw said coming out of Shuichi's shadow to his side and striking at Shuichi's neck. There was a clang. Shuichi's neck turned into metal. "What!"

"I also have an ability," Shuichi said putting out his arm and having two blades grow out of it around Shadow Claw's neck, "I can turn my body into iron." The blades crossed each other cutting Shadow Claw's head. Shadow Claw's body collapsed on the ground and his head rolled. Shuichi's body turned back to normal and he walked away.


	9. Stuck in a Spider Web

**I want to save the last team profile for when one of the team members actually fights, so here is a list to catch you up to who is passing to the next exam so far: Guerrilla, Arisu, Mamoru, Masaki, and Shinta**. **This doesn't mean that the other people are out of the story yet and the senseis will eventually be introduced as well soon ;D**

* * *

><p>"Next fight: Kou verses Hachiro," the proctor said.<p>

"Well that was fast," Kou said getting out of his chair beside Kyo's bed.

"And its against Hachiro," Kyo said, "He kinda creeps me out."

"Doesn't everyone get creeped out by the Aburame clan?" Kou laughed, "I'll be back soon."

* * *

><p>Kou and Hachiro faced each other on the island. "Just because we're from the same village doesn't mean I'll g easy on you," Hachiro said arrogantly.<p>

"Just because I saved your ass in the forest, I don't expect you to go easy," Kou shot back.

"Fight," the proctor commanded.

Hachiro jumped up and spiders fired out of his mouth. The spiders landed on Kou and exploded into webs, trapping him. Hachiro landed, took out a kunai, and walked to trapped Kou. "Give up?" Hachiro laughed stabbing Kou.

Hachiro gasped and looked down. Blood was dripping down his side. "Look again at who's trapped," Kou taunted. Hachiro looked at Kou and saw that Kou was no longer trapped in the web, but Hachiro was. Hachiro ripped out of the webs and swung his kunai. Kou blocked it and Hachiro shanked Kou with his other hand. Kou then started to melt.

"What...?" Hachiro asked surprised as a hand covered his eyes and a kunai was thrust into his back.

"So, do you give up?" Kou asked behind Hachiro. Small spiders came out of Hachiro's mouth onto Kou's hand.

"What out Kou," Hachiro said with a smile, "Those spiders will eat your entire hand." Kou jumped into the water to wash off the spiders. When Kou was finished he started to do hand signs. "I won't let you do that!" Hachiro yelled firing webs out of his mouth. Kou dodged the webs and finished his hand signs. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Kou blew a ball of fire that rushed towards Hachiro, which he nearly dodged.

"Don't think you can trick me with your Genjutsu anymore," Hachiro said, "Fumio taught me all about getting out of it. And now that I know you're using it, I'll make sure I don't get trapped again." Kou appeared behind Hachiro and Hachiro elbowed him in the stomach then punched him in the face. "Don't expect me to fall for those tricks!" Hachiro said jumping to the ceiling and pulling out a scroll. "Summoning Jutsu!" A giant spider appeared on the roof and started to shoot webs from its mouth at Kou. Kou got up and started to dodge the webs. Hachiro started to throw shuriken at Kou and so Kou, unable to dodge both the webs and the shuriken, got hit by one of the webs. The spider started to pull the web towards itself. "My spider will eat you alive unless you give in," Hachiro laughed.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Kou said blowing another fireball at the spider. The spider exploded and turned into millions of little spiders that dropped onto Kou while he was falling and turned into webs. Kou and the mass of webs that surrounded him fell to the island.

"Hahaha!" No matte what you do, you'll be trapped in my web!" Hachiro laughed and jumped off the ceiling next to the mass of webs. Then there was a splash behind him and a kunai fired at Hachiro from it. Hachiro nearly dodged it but still had his cheek scratched. Another splash sent another kunai at Hachiro which he blocked with his own kunai, but yet another splash happened behind him revealing Kou with flaming palms running at and hitting Hachiro making him roll.

"I have to be honest," Kou said, "I was inspired by Shinta for that move." Hachiro turned into spiders.

"Did you really think you could fool me that easily?" Kou looked up to see that Hachiro had never left the ceiling. "You were so concentrated on dodging the webs that you didn't pay attention when I put my own Genjutsu on you." With that spiders started to rain down on Kou and Kou started to block them with his flaming palms. Hachiro smiled. The ground opened up to reveal a big spider. "Reveal my trap door spider!" Kou threw a kunai at Hachiro that missed and then Kou was caught and dragged into the trap door spider's cave. "Looks like I win."

"Or not," Kou's voice was heard.

"What?" Hachiro said surprised as the kunai next to him turned into Kou. Kou then punched surprised Hachiro in the face.

"And you were so concentrated on getting me with your trap door spider you didn't think I could be able to use my substitution jutsu," Kou smiled. Hachiro flipped into the water below. Kou jumped to the water and Hachiro's body floated to the surface. "A KO means I win." Hachiro's body started to move. His joints in his arms and legs moved in ways that were not humanly possible. He was on all fours, the front of his torso in the air. He neck turned all the way around to look at Kou.

"Don't think a punch in the face will deter an Aburame!" Hachiro said as he shuffled quickly toward Kou. Kou started to dodge Hachiro's punches and kicks as Hachiro, still on all fours, started to assault Kou in ways Kou never would dream of. Then Kou stepped on something in the water and his foot was unable to move. He looked down and saw some sort of white balloon underwater. More balloons started to pop up on the surface of the water. Hachiro withdrew. "You gave me ample time to send out my water spiders," Hachiro explained, "You see, my water spiders make diving bells underwater made out of webs. These spiders then stay in the bells and wait for prey to get attached to them and then they strike." Hachiro started to take human shape again. "There is a reason Genjutsu does not work on me Kou, and that is because I have friends to tell me the truth."

Spiders started to climb up Kou's leg and then sink their fangs into Kou. Kou's chakra started to deplete and he fell to his knee. "Hachiro... I have a friend too..." Kou said, "And he's my brother." With that Kou stood up like he had not been in a battle at all. He started to throw kunai at Hachiro and Hachiro dodged each one. Kou then stabbed his kunai in the bell trapping him and the bell let go and sunk into the water.

"Even if my spiders are not affecting you, you still need to learn how to throw a proper kunai," Hachiro mocked.

"Oh I do, each one of those were throw exactly on target," Kou said with a smirk. Hachiro then realized that each kunai had a paper bomb on them as they exploded destroying every bell in the water. Kou then raced towards Hachiro throwing three shuriken. Hachiro blocked two of the shuriken with his kunai and the third shuriken completely missed. The third shuriken started to circle around Hachiro and hit him in the shoulder. Hachiro then realized that there was a thread attached to the shuriken. "Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!" Hachiro ripped out the shuriken as fire shot down the thread and exploded on the shuriken. Hachiro flew and fell into the water with burns on his side.

Hachiro got up. "How the hell are you still unscathed?" Hachiro complained now feeling the pain of all of the injuries he sustained.

"It's simple. I'm immortal," Kou smiled.

"Wha... what!" Hachiro stuttered.

"Now you better give up," Kou said making hand signs, "Unless you're sure you can dodge another attack."

"I give," Hachiro said scared.

Kou went back to the observation room expecting congratulations. "You jerk!" Ko said hitting Kou on the head. "Immortal? You're not freakin immortal! I'm just taking all of your pain! You might have gotten me seriously injured if you kept fighting!"

"It was a bluff, he took the bait didn't he?" Kou replied.

"Screw you, take back your injuries already," Ko said pouting.

Walking to the clinic with his injuries, he walked past Shinta who was walking back to the observation room. "Thank," he said to her and kept walking. Shinta stopped to look at him questioningly.

The intercom then turned on, "Next fight: Fumio verses Eri." Kou stopped and turned back to walk to the observation room.


	10. Love and Hate

**Team Iron Blood (Mist): Yori of the Bubble, Katsuro of the Sword, Nilakantha Yuu, Boss Man (Sensei)**

* * *

><p>Ko was surprised when Kou came back up. "Aren't you going to get your injuries healed?"<p>

"Nah," Kou replied, "I want to see this fight. And besides, you didn't die by these wounds."

* * *

><p>Eri and Fumio stared at each other on the island. "I'm not going easy on your Fumio," Eri said, "I don't expect you to go easy on me. Here, we fight as equal shinobi." Eri moved her headband from her arm to her forehead.<p>

"Oh, I won't hunny," Fumio replied with his headband already on his head, "But of course we won't kill each other right?"

"Of course not. But I'm not going the promise that I won't break you," Eri replied with a smirk.

"Enough flirting," the proctor said, "Fight." Fumio and Eri both threw a kunai which hit each other.

Clang... Clang... Clang... Eri kept hearing the echos of the clang. Clang... Clang... Clang... Black. The world around Eri was black as she fell. She fell for miles and miles and for hours and hours. Deeper and deeper she went. She did not bother to look at the ground. She could only see the darkness of the noise. Clang... Clang... Clang... Clang... Eri's mind of empty. It could only think of the sound. The clang. Over and over again. Clang... Clang... Clang... Clang... 'Wait!' Eri thought. The clanging was now not in rhythm anymore. ClangClang...Clang...Clang...Clang... 'Fumio is a Genjutsu specialist! This is not real!'

Eri woke up. She was laying on the island. Without moving, she looked at Fumio and saw him concentrating on his technique, now looking frustrated probably because his technique was wearing off. Eri quickly got up and did a hand sign. "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Her shadow reached out to his and the two were now in synch with each other. She got out a kunai and positioned it to throw at Fumio. "I don't want to throw this kunai, but if I do will will go for your neck. Give up?" Eri taunted.

"What kunai?" Fumio asked. Eri looked puzzled but then saw that she was not holding a kunai. Instead, Fumio held a kunai in his hand, his movements were controlling her's. "I see I have you trapped."

"What... how?"

"You know well enough that my Genjutsu is powerful. Powerful enough to trap you in your own jutsu, right?"

"..."

"Give up?" Fumio asked with a smile.

"... Fine," Eri sighed. A kunai then appeared in Eri's hand. She then had control over the possession. "So you didn't actually capture me, huh?"

"I'm so glad that I didn't have to injure your precious body," Fumio smiled.

* * *

><p>"Next fight," the proctor instructed when Fumio and Eri were back in the observation room, "Takeo verses Yuu."<p>

"Finally! I've been just itching for a fight!" Takeo exclaimed sharpening his swords on each other.

"Oh, you're my opponent?" A Mist ninja without a shirt asked sarcasticly, "This will be easy."

"What did you say!" Takeo yelled.

"You heard me Genin!" Yuu exclaimed boastfully.

"You're not a Chuunin yet! And you won't be this exam!" Takeo shot back, "I'm taking you down!"

"Oh, we'll see," the ninja said walking to is preparation room.

Takeo also stormed off to his preparation room. "Don't lose your cool Takeo," Satoru explained, "There is something off about that guy. Not wearing a shirt would seem like a dumb move, yet he's made it this far..."

"Probably just his teammates carrying him here," Takeo laughed, "Him not having any armour will make him that much easier to slice and dice!"

* * *

><p>The ninja that was guarding Masaki walked to the observation room and stood next to Shuichi, that was standing at the window to the arena to watch the fight. "Hey," the ninja said.<p>

Shuichi looked up at the ninja and said "Oh hey! It's you!"

"You're Shuichi, right?" the ninja asked.

Shuichi looked concerned, "Uhh... Yeah..."

The ninja extended his hand, "I'm Hitoshi." The two shook hands. "Its finally nice to formally greet you. I know about your kekkei genkai." Shuichi looked even more concerned and confused. Who was this guy? Takeo and Yuu faced each other on the island. "Watch the battle intensely Shuichi," Hitoshi said now looking at the arena, "You can learn a lot from Yuu."

* * *

><p>"Fight," the proctor commanded.<p>

Takeo rushed forward with his sword and swung downward. Yuu blocked with his naked arm and silver blood sprayed from Yuu's arm. The silver blood then solidified into a spiky structure on Yuu's arm, also holding Takeo's sword in place. "What the?" Takeo asked surprised as he was punched in the face by Yuu. Yuu took out the sword from his arm and threw it into the water. Takeo got up, "What... What are you?"

"This is my kekkei genkai," Yuu replied, "Iron Blood." Yuu then charged at Takeo with his spiked arm and Takeo got out another sword and blocked the attack. Takeo got out another sword and slashed at Yuu in which Yuu responded with jumping backwards, preventing the sword to cut him clear in half, but not preventing the sword from cutting his chest. Takeo's sword, however, was then trapped in the iron blood that gushed out of his chest making yet another spiky structure. Yuu then lunged at Takeo's neck with his free hand and grabbed it. "Give up yet?" he asked with a smile.

"Fuck no," Takeo responded, "Wind Style: Wind Bullet!" Takeo sucked in air and blew it at Yuu, making Yuu fly backwards skipping threw the water letting go of Takeo. Takeo then threw the rest of his swords in the air and strings attached from his fingers to each handle of the swords. "Wind Style: Devil Sword Dance!" The eight swords spun around Yuu and each struck him. Every time Yuu was hit, more iron blood shot from his body trapping each of the swords. Soon, all of the swords were caught in Yuu's body. He was cut everywhere and had iron spikes growing from all parts of his body.

A trickle of iron blood dripped down from Yuu's mouth as he smiled. "I don't think I could have been matched up with anyone better," Yuu said, "I love blades. It makes my blood go on edge!" Yuu raced towards Takeo.

"Wind Style: Wind Wall!" Takeo said after doing hand signs. A pillar of wind shot Yuu into the air. Yuu spun around and a couple iron shurikens flew from his body at Takeo hitting him. Yuu landed on the water and charged Takeo into a wall with all of the spikes shooting out of his body.

Takeo coughed blood. "You should thank me. I was care not to pierce any of your vital organs," Yuu taunted, "But I can if you don't give up."

Takeo coughed up more blood. "I... I give up..." Yuu detached himself from Takeo and he fell into the water.

"That guy..." Shuichi said shaking, "His kekkei genkai... is like mine... but his is so powerful..."

"Just like your clan, Yuu's clan also has the power of Shiva," Hitoshi said putting his hand on Shuichi's shoulder, "Except Yuu's clan hold Shiva's curse. You however, hold his blessing. You can become so much more powerful than Yuu will ever be. You have the power to become stronger than a Kage." Shuichi was astonished. Hitoshi then whispered, "I can teach you to use your kekkei genkai to the fullest."


	11. Youthful Geniuses

**Have you noticed that so far no cannon characters have even been mentioned? Well in this chapter they are :D. But not much. I do this on purpose so I don't make the mistake by misrepresenting a character (which annoy the crap out of me in other fics .)**

* * *

><p>"Next fight," the proctor announced, "Yori verses Kin."<p>

"Oh yeah!" the ninja with spikes on his limbs said, "Time for me to show my youth!"

"Beat the crap out of that guy Kin!" Ko high fived the Leaf ninja.

The two ninja faced each other in the arena. Kin was on one side of the island while Yori, a mist ninja chewing gum, stood on the other side. "Fight," the proctor commanded.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Kin said doing a spin kick. Yori ducked under the kick and then punched Kin. Yori then kicked Kin away from him and blew a bubble.

Kin got up and charged at Yori. Then bubble exploded and sent Kin flying back. "My bubbles have a big pop," Yori said making more bubbles and jumping backwards. "That bubble was just to prove that I'm legit. These bubbles can take out limbs. I would advise you not to get near me anymore."

Kin got up and thought of his past training to figure out how to defeat his opponent.

"_Lee sensei," Kin had said, "I challenge your dojo!"_

"_Oh do you?" Rock Lee had said disappearing and then reappearing right behind Kin. Lee then hit Kin right to the ground in one swoop kick. "I see you have a lot to learn."_

"_I'm going to teach you the inner gates," Lee said a month after their training had started, "Guy sensei has seen your enthusiasm with Taijutsu, so he allowed me to teach you them. Do not abuse them for they are only to be used against the strongest of opponents."_

"Lee sensei," Kin said aloud, "I have to do it! Fire Gate of Opening: Open!" Yori looked confused. Kin then disappeared and a blur rushed at Yori faster than the bubbles could pop. "Leaf Rising Wind!" Kin kicked upward but Yori had stepped back dodging it. Then Yori blew a bubble and then flew upward hanging on to it. Kin ran on the wall and jumped off towards Yori. "Leaf Hurricane!" Kin did a spin kick in the air but Yori's bubble popped releasing dozens of kunai that stopped Kin, making him fall into the water.

Yori dropped to the ground. "You have amazing speed," Yori said chewing his gum, "But a taijutsu master will never beat an opponent like me."

"Gate of Rest: Open!" Kin said splashing out of the water fully healed.

"What?" Yori exclaimed.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Kin exclaimed doing a spin kick. Yori guarded but was still sent flying back, skipping through the water with his arm bleeding and he hit a wall cracking it. When Yori recovered Kin was already in front of him ready to punch. Yori quickly blew a bubble and encased Kin in a bubble. Yori then sucked the air out of the bubble and it exploded.

The proctor jumped to Yori and the only trace of Kin left was a broken Leaf headband. "I guess Yori wins," the proctor said.

* * *

><p>When the proctor went back to the observation room, Fumio went up the him. "Can I have Kin's headband?"<p>

The proctor handed Fumio the headband, "Here. The kid deserves a proper memorial."

* * *

><p>The proctor went back to the electronic board and found the next match-up. "Next fight: Satoru verses Katsuro."<p>

Satoru cracked his knuckles, "Alright, time for me to put on a show."

The two ninja stared at each other on the island. "Fight," the proctor commanded.

Katsuro charged Satoru with a sword and Satoru blocked with a kunai.

"You're pretty egar to get this over with huh?" Satoru asked.

"I'm egar to join my teammates in the third exam," Katsuro replied.

"Oh, that bubble gum guy was on your team? He was pretty interesting," The two withdrew and Katsuro started to make hand signs. Satoru threw shuriken at Katsuro and he stopped doing hand signs and blocked the shuriken with his sword. "Aww, stopped your jutsu?" Satoru mocked.

"Nope," Katsuro replied with a smile as Satoru was grabbed by a water clone by the arms. Katsuro then charged at Satoru but Satoru kicked away his sword.

Satoru then threw the Water Clone at Katsuro and did hand signs. "Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu!" A wall rose up from the ground and Satoru pushed it on top of Katsuro.

Katsuro then appeared beside Satoru and swung his sword, it being blocked by Satoru's kunai. Katsuro kept pushing Satoru back with parries until they were far from land. Katsuro then slashed Satoru's chest and Satoru turned into water. "A water clone!" Katsuro asked astonished as a shadow around him was getting bigger. Katsuro looked up to see a huge block of ceiling was falling straight towards him. Katsuro jumped out of the way, but where he landed another block was falling. He dodged that one and then two more. Satoru was on the ceiling doing hand signs making the blocks fall. Finally a block landed right on top of Katsuro.

"Well that's that," Satoru said after waiting for Katsuro to get up out of the water.

Then a whirlpool appeared on the other side of the arena. Katsuro rose out from the whirlpool with three water dragons circling him. "Water Style: Triple Dragon Whirlpool." All three dragons then soared towards Satoru, each of them Satoru dodged as they smashed into the ceiling. Katsuro then grinned on the necks of the dragons towards Satoru and slashed his chest making Satoru fall into the water.

Katsuro looked at the carnage that he just had done and then looked at the water. A giant hand of water grew from the water followed by another hand. Soon a body rose out of the water and in the middle of it was Satoru, bleeding from the chest. The three water dragon and Katsuro rushed towards Satoru but a giant hand swatted him out of the way and destroying the water dragons. Katsuro skidded on the water but quickly recovered and then started to grind towards Satoru on the water. "Water Style: One Thousand Dragon Jutsu!" Satoru announced as water dragons started to soar out of the giant mass of water. Katsuro started to cut the each one of them or dodge them, getting closer and closer to the giant of water until he was grinding on the actual giant. When Katsuro was parallel to Satoru, he threw his sword into Satoru's heart. The giant deformed and Satoru and Katsuro fell.

Katsuro walked towards Satoru's limp body. "I don't know how you know all of that advanced water jutsu, you sand fuck," Katsuro said over Satoru, "But it doesn't matter now that you're dead." Katsuro put his hand on the grip of the sword but Satoru clasped his hands on the blade. "What! But you're!" Satoru kicked Katsuro away and got up.

Satoru took the sword out of his chest and pinned Katsuro to a wall. Then Satoru stabbed Katsuro in the heart. "I bet you don't have two hearts like me," Satoru whispered and smiled.

"How the... fuck..." Katsuro coughed.

"I stole secret Waterfall village scrolls a while back," Satoru whispered, "I thought putting in a second heart would be useful." Satoru pulled out the sword and Katsuro dropped into the water.


	12. The Final Battle: Dragons and Raccoons

**Yes! This is the final battle of exam number 2! Long huh? The third exam is not nearly as long because there are half as many people. And to keep you on track reader, here are the people who have made it so far: Masaki, Satoru, Mamoru, Arisu, Kou, Fumio, Yuu, Guerrilla, Shinta, and Shuichi.**

* * *

><p>"Last fight," the proctor said, "Kioshi verses Yasushi." The two ninja faced each other in the arena. Kioshi was a Cloud ninja with a giant scroll tied to his back, black make up around his eyes, and claws attached to his knuckles. Yasushi was a small Stone ninja. "Fight," the proctor commanded. Yasushi immediately jumped up and threw kunai at Kioshi. Kioshi dodged, but the kunai exploded, which Kioshi also dodged. Kioshi then charged at Yasushi with his claws and cut him but no blood came out of Yasushi. Instead, there were just paper bombs.<p>

"Fuck!" Kioshi jumped away as Yasushi, made out of paper bombs, exploded. Kioshi landed on the water and the water started to explode under him so he jumped to avoid it. He then got out a scroll and a raccoon appeared. "Mark all of the mines in the water," he commanded

"Kurri!" the raccoon replied jumping into the water. Kioshi landed on the island and then it also started to explode. Kioshi jumped yet again and landed on one of the blocks of ceiling still in the water from when Satoru fought.

Kioshi looked around. 'So he uses camouflage jutsu...' Kioshi thought. He got out another scroll and a another raccoon appeared, this one wielding a giant ax. "Ono, throw your ax at our enemy," Kioshi commanded. The raccoon threw its giant ax at a wall and disguised Yasushi ran up the same wall to dodge the ax. Kioshi jumped onto the ax and followed Yasushi up the wall. Yasushi jumped off the wall and threw kunai at Kioshi. Kioshi dodged the kunai and followed his opponent as the kunai exploded. Yasushi then threw more projectiles which included mines attached to parachutes and more kunai at Kioshi. A small raccoon hidden on Kioshi's head grew its tail around Kioshi protecting him from the kunai, but when the kunai exploded it sent Kioshi back to one of the blocks of ceiling. The tail unraveled to reveal a completely unharmed Kioshi.

"You're trapped," Yasushi said, "You can't move." Yasushi had a point; mines were all around Kioshi in the air and the water. Kioshi took out another scroll and three raccoons appeared with bows and arrows and started to shoot at Yasushi. While Yasushi dodged the arrows, Kioshi got out the big scroll he had on his back.

"Are you sure I'm trapped Yasushi?" Kioshi asked unraveling his scroll. He started to spin around with the scroll and tap the scroll; each time he tapped a raccoon appeared with every kind of weapon. The raccoons then charged the arena, detonating the mines using their bodies or chasing after Yasushi. Yasushi ran away from the army of raccoons chasing after him throwing mines at them, creating paper bomb clones, and dodging their attacks.

After several minutes of dodging, Kioshi's scroll was absent from any characters other than a big one in the middle. The walls of the arena were breaking apart from the destruction of all of the explosions. Yasushi stabbed the last raccoon with a kunai, making it disappear. The two shinobi were huffing and puffing from their fight. "Hey proctor," Yasushi called, "Are we able to fight outside this building?"

"Nothing in the rules says that you can't," the proctor replied. Yasushi smiled and threw his kunai at Kioshi in which Kioshi's raccoon again wrapped around Kioshi protecting him. This time, however, Yasushi then jumped over Kioshi, grabbed the raccoon, and then jumped to the roof.

"No!" Kioshi yelled grabbing his large scroll and pressing down on the largest character.

Yasushi stabbed a kunai into the raccoon making it disappear, but then a huge raccoon's hand smashed through the roof. Yasushi jumped into the forest as a wall of the Chuunin building collapsed as a huge raccoon broke through. Yasushi kept running through the forest as the huge raccoon chased him, on top of the raccoon was Kioshi. Three exam proctors followed the pursuit. Yasushi threw down tags on the ground and out of them were dragon necks made out of paper bombs that attached to the raccoon and then exploded, causing the huge raccoon disappear.

Kioshi then followed Yasushi into the forest on foot with the proctors following them. Yasushi put down traps while he was being pursued and Kioshi dodged each one of them, but the proctors were not as lucky. One by one the proctors fell victim to Yasushi's traps until Kioshi was the only one pursuing.\

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Yasushi stopped to take a break. Kioshi stopped on a branch to figure out the best plan to take out his opponent, but then the tree exploded sending Kioshi flying in the air burned. Yasushi smiled at the site until Kioshi turned into a raccoon. Then Kioshi jumped from a bush and slashed Yasushi on the back, but then Yasushi turned into a paper bomb clone and blew up. Kioshi just nearly dodged the explosion, saw Yasushi, and kept on with his pursuit.<p>

* * *

><p>The proctor looked at his watch and finally said to everyone in the observation room: "Well since its been a couple hours and it is the last battle, I'm just going to tell you what is going to happen for your final exam. Everyone who won their battle gets to move on to the third exam. It starts in a month from now. Use the free month to do any training and recuperation. Be prepared for anything in the next exam."<p>

Shuichi walked up to the proctor, "What about Yasushi?"

"We're going to send out a search party to see the fate of those two," the proctor replied.

* * *

><p>Four hours after their fight began, Yasushi jumped from the forest to the beach. Kioshi followed but a paper bomb dragon intersected him. Kioshi turned into a raccoon and the paper bomb dragon exploded. Kioshi then dashed from the forest to Yasushi dodging more paper bomb dragons but could not dodge the resulting explosions from the dragons and fell into the water and turned into a raccoon. Then Kioshi jumped from the sand and uppercutted Yasushi in the jaw with his blades on his hands.<p>

* * *

><p>"Looks like they went to the beach," a Mist Chuunin said to his search squad. When the search party got to the beach, they saw Kioshi sitting on a rock meditating with Yasushi laying down unconscious in front of him.<p>

Kioshi got up, using his big scroll as support. Blood was dripping from this mouth, his cloths were torn, and the make up around his eyes was smeared. "Don't worry Yasushi is only unconscious," Kioshi assured, "But that still means I win right?"


	13. One month break: Training Begins

"Hip hip horray!" the table cheered. Back at the Leaf Village, the group met up with their senseis and some of their family to celebrate the passing of the two exams. "I'm so glad you've made it to the third exam sis," Hiro, Arisu's big sister said, "I remember when I made it, way back when with Jun."

"Oh, I remember that well," Jun, Eri's older brother, reassured, "So Eri, why didn't you pass huh?"

"Shut up! What if you had to fight your girlfriend during the exams?" Eri said, "I bet you would lose too."

"Yeah right, I would have beaten Hiro to a pulp," Jun said then getting punched in the head by Hiro.

"I'm so glad my son has made it!" Kei, Ko and Kou's father and sensei, yelled, "It makes your father... so proud..." He started to tear up and then stood with one foot on his chair and one foot on the table. "I remember when I made it to Chuunin! So many years ago..."

"GET OFF THE TABLE!" Ko and Kou yelled pushing their father off and onto the ground.

"It was a nice fight though, really," Hachiro told Kou.

"Thanks, I just hope that I make it past this last exam," Kou said a little discouraged.

Kei immediately got up, "That is why I'm going to teach you the old family jutsu!" He then got very close to Kou's ear, "The mind transfer jutsu."

"WHAT THE MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!" Kou yelled jumping onto the table.

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!" Kyo yelled grabbing Kou off the table and throwing him into another table.

"Speaking of training," Arisu started, "Mamoru, the only reason I beat my second exam was because of your training. Could I please train with you during the free month?"

"No," Mamoru answered quickly.

"Wha... but why?" Arisu asked.

"No!" Mamoru exclaimed walking out of the restaurant. Kyo got up and followed him out. "What do you want Hyuga?" Mamoru shot at her.

"You..." Kyo gulped, "Did well during the Chuunin exams." She then ran back into the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"Kyo, you failed your mission," Hiashi said to his niece at the Hyuga clan section of the village, "You were suppose to succeed over Mamoru in the Chuunin exam."<p>

"I'm sorry Uncle," Kyo started, "But Mamoru is an excellent ninja. You don't give him enough credit..."

"Shut up!" Neji yelled palming his sister making her crash to the ground.

"You know what Mamoru is don't you Kyo?" Hiashi asked.

"He wasn't born without the Byakugan..." Kyo stated.

"That's not all," Hiashi said, "He is the black sheep of our clan. Not only was he not born with the Byakugan, but he also has an illegal Byakugan eye implanted from one of your murdered relatives. His father is a missing-nin that broke the branch family seal. He is a disgrace to our clan."

"That's not his fault!"

"Silence!" Hiashi commanded, "It is fate that brought him to where he is. Fate has given him a disgraceful family and life. It is our job that his disgrace is treated as such. Now leave my sight."

* * *

><p>"Arisu," Kaede said after the dinner while he was taking his student home, "I'm worried about Mamoru."<p>

"So am I, why would he shoot back at me like that..." Arisu wondered.

"I have my suspicions," Kaede said giving Arisu a scroll, "I want you to train with Mamoru and if anything happens, summon me with this scroll. Don't tell Mamoru though."

Arisu received the scroll, "Um... okay."

* * *

><p>Mamoru was packing his bags for his upcoming journey to train. That is when he heard a knock on his window. He looked out to see the infamous Neji. He opend up his window, "What the fuck do you want Neji?"<p>

"... Mamoru," Neji started, "I'm sorry for all I have said over the years."

"Oh wow! An apology! That's just great," Mamoru said sarcasticly.

"Listen you idiot when someone apologizes!" Neji yelled.

"I don't fucking care about your apology Neji," Mamoru shot back, "The only way I can forgive your clan is by action. By bringing my father back."

"'Your clan'? You're a Hyuga too!"

"Don't say that! I'm not! I don't have a branch curse seal like you. I don't use the Gentle Fist style. I don't have a Byakugan. So for all I'm concerned," Mamoru shot, "I'm not and never will be a Hyuga."

* * *

><p>"Hey Boss Man, we're back," Yuu said going into a house in the Mist Village.<p>

"I heard you passed," a Mist ninja said sitting on a couch. He had a metal helmet that only revealed only one of his eyes.

"Yeah, we all did but Katsuro," Yori said going into the house as well.

"He died," Yuu jumped on a couch.

"That's too bad," Boss Man said emotionless.

"But not everything is doomy and gloomy," Yori said joining Yuu on the couch.

"We found ourselves a replacement for Katsuro. He even doesn't open up his mouth as much as Katsuro did either," Yuu said as a huge man tried to walk through the door.

"Boss Man," started Yori popping a bubble of his gum, "Meet Guerrilla."

* * *

><p>Mamoru walked past the memorial while he was on his way to leave the village. There were many people gathered around it for the funeral service. Mamoru remembered Kin. He was not that close to Kin, but he was friendly. But he could not stop for long. He had to keep going.<p>

Fumio cried and Eri held him. It was very rare that Eri ever saw Fumio cry. But it was not only Fumio, but Hachrio, Ko, and Lee. They all cried thinking about Kin. Kin's father had died before Kin was born, during the attack of the Nine-Tailed Fox. His mother was a cook so Kin never had a family member teach him jutsu; he had to learn himself. His only friend during the academy was Ko, the two Taijutsu friends. Fumio and Hachrio quite often played pranks on Kin, but when the two were paired with Kin, they saw Kin's pure determination. Ever since then, the three had a close bond together. Michiko, their sensei, put her arms around Fumio and Hachiro. "Every shinobi must walk in the shadow," she said, "Some deaths are harder than others, but we must get past those deaths or there is no future."

Fumio clenched his fist, "Yori will pay."

"Do you really think Kin would want that?" Michiko asked. Fumio remembered a time when a bandit had broken Kin's arm. When the bandit was constrained, Hachiro said that he was going to break the bandit's arm for what the bandit did to Kin, but Kin stopped Hachiro saying that the bandit did not need the pain. "I've dealt with death before," Michiko continued, "I've had a comrade die. I've had a son die. I've had friends die. I've had my love die. But the one thing I've learned from all of their deaths, is that we must move forward. We must move away from memories and look to the future." The two boys hugged their sensei and she stroked their hair.

* * *

><p>Mamoru was outside of the village and sensed a chakra tingle. "You know, my third eye allows me to see a lot."<p>

Arisu and Rex got out of the trees they were hiding behind, "We've come to train with you."

"I told you no!" Mamoru yelled, "Don't you listen?"

"But why not?"

"Do you even know who I'm going to train with!"

"No..."

"My father!"

Arisu gasped, "You... you mean you're going to train with a missing-nin? But you can be arrested for doing that!"

"Do you think I care?" Mamoru asked. Mamoru then started to walk away.

"I don't care either!" Arisu shouted at Mamoru, "I don't care if I get arrested. I want to train anyways."

"..." Mamoru thought, "Fine. Come along then. Let's go meet my father."


	14. Training Cont: Satoru's Secret

Clang! Clang! Clang! Shinta hammered away at the new tanto she was making. She wiped the sweat off her brow and put the hot metal in the cool water. That is when Keiichi burst through the door. "Honey... are you sure you don't want a drink?" He was limp and holding a bottle of alcohol.

"For the last time Keiichi, I don't want any of that shit," Shinta said walking past him and onto the roof.

"Come on baby," Keiichi followed her, "Ever since sensei talked about Chuunin exams, you haven't dranken any..."

"That's because I was trying to train," Shinta said preparing some hawks for flight, "I need to prepare for the next exam by spying on my competition."

"Hey! Just... just because I was beaten by a... a BITCH," Keiichi shuddered, "Doesn't mean I'm not as good as you! You can take a swig ya know. Hell, Kioshi drank with me when we came back... and you KNOW how religious he is."

* * *

><p>"Forgive me father, for I have sinned," Kioshi said in the middle of a forest in a full lotus position.<p>

"Don't be sorry," said a raccoon coming out of the forest, "You should be proud that you are going to the third exam."

"I know father, but little Sukoshi got hurt," Kioshi replied, "I feel so ashamed that I let that happen to my brother."

"Don't feel bad for me," the little raccoon on Kioshi's head said, "I'm all better now, see?" The little raccoon rolled in Kioshi's hair.

"Now I need you to stop apologizing and start training Kioshi," the elder raccoon said, "You can't let the Araiguma clan look weak during the Chuunin exams."

Kioshi got up, "Thank you father Tanuki. You are the best Nature Father I could have."

* * *

><p>"All right son! After much thinking, I think I figured it out!" Kei told his children.<p>

"Figured out what dad?" Kou asked confused.

"I figured out how to keep using your twin jutsu even though Ko was knocked out of the Chuunin exam!" Kei exclaimed.

"It wasn't my fault!" Ko cried.

Kei got out a scroll. "What's that for?" Kou asked.

"Well you know about summoning jutsu, right?" Kei asked.

"Yeah, you use some of your blood to summon an animal that one has contracted with and it will fight for the summoner," Kou explained.

"Correct, but did you know that you can also summon people?" Kei taunted.

"People! Are you saying that I'll summon Ko?"

"Exactly," Kei smiled.

"All right!" the twins high-fived each other.

* * *

><p>After a day of traveling together, Mamoru and Arisu stopped in an empty field. Mamoru took off his shirt to reveal a summoning circle on his chest. Mamoru took out a kunai, stabbed his hand, and then commenced with hand signs. When he was finished, he slammed his hand on his chest and a man appeared in front of the two. The man was clearly from the Hyuga clan, and wore a Leaf headband with the Leaf symbol crossed out on it. "Mamoru? What is it?"<p>

"I've passed the second exam of the Chuunin exams and I wanted to train with your father," Mamoru replied.

"Who is she?" Mamoru's father asked.

"My teammate, Arisu. She wants to train with us as well."

Arisu bowed, "It would be a great honour if I were to train with you..." Arisu searched for words because she did not know Mamoru's father's name.

"You can call me Hitsogia," Mamoru's father's said, "But never call me Hyuga."

* * *

><p>Yuu flipped through channels on the couch with a bag of potato chips. Boss Man flung open he door to the house. "Yuu, Yori, Guerrilla, I got a mission for us."<p>

"Whaaaaat!" Yuu complained, "This is our month off, we should be resting, not going on missions."

"Get off your lazy ass Yuu," Boss Man commanded, "While you rest, everyone else is training. This mission is going to be your training."

"But..." Yuu started but Yori stopped him.

"Stop fighting with the man Yuu. There's no changing his mind. And besides," Yori got up and stretched. "This mission could be," Yori rolled his eyes, "Fun."

* * *

><p>"Hey Masaki!" Takeo exclaimed in a hospital bed when Masaki entered the room.<p>

"Hey Takeo," Masaki replied," I just thought I would take a break and come to visit."

"Thanks. So how are you preparing for the third exam?"

"I have to replace the puppets that were broken during the second exam," Masaki explained, "I'm making new ones so my opponents will have to keep guessing."

"You're not training with Satoru?" Takeo asked.

"No, he's off doing his own thing."

* * *

><p>Satoru, wearing civilian cloths, entered a dojo. There were many monks there training their hand to hand combat with one man at the end of the building overseeing the training. "Hey, uhhh, is this where I challenge the dojo?" Satoru asked scratching the back of his head.<p>

The overseer jumped all the way from one end of the building to Satoru. "I am the master of this dojo," he said, "Are you sure you want to challenge me? You looked scrawny." The members of the dojo laughed.

"Oh, I've been training real good like," Satoru said innocently, "I think I can do it!"

"You know if you lose, you have to spend the rest of your life in this dojo right?" the master warned.

"I'm aware," Satoru smiled.

"Then let's fight!" the master said as he punched at Satoru. Satoru dodged and the master quickly replied with a kick. Satoru blocked the kick but was punched in the face and flew backwards. The master stood over Satoru, "It looks like you have some training to do," the master laughed. Satoru's body then turned to sand. "What?"

Satoru dropped from the ceiling and did hand signs. "Earth Style: Earth Bind Trap." Four rock pillars trapped the master.

"This dojo is hand to hand combat only!" the master yelled, "No ninjutsu allowed!"

"Oh, I know," Satoru said doing hand signs, "Earth Style: Duel Trap." Four walls rose up around the two. "I was never after your dojo. I was after something much more precious."

The other members of the dojo surrounded the earth cube ready to attack Satoru when given the chance. "What are you doing?" the master commanded.

"You see, I lost a heart a couple days ago," Satoru replied, I'm just trying to replace it. And you looked like you had a strong one." Satoru smiled and took off his shirt revealing his rib cage and internal organs. Screams came from the dojo.

* * *

><p>"Do you see our target?" Boss Man asked on top of a building.<p>

"Yeah," replied Yori, "The one in the large hat. Curi the immortal. Apparently this guy has been in the bingo book ten different times yet he keeps coming back to life some how."

"We just need his head, right?" Yuu asked.

"That's all the mission says," Boss Man said. Guerrilla jumped from the building onto the busy road and slammed Curi into a wall with his spiked club.

The group jumped down into the crowd of screaming people to see the carnage. Curi's body was limp. "Well it looks like Guerrilla did the job," Yuu said getting out a kunai to take off the head of their target.

* * *

><p>Hours later of screaming, the walls of Satoru's cube crumbled. The master's chest was ripped open and he was still trapped in the pillars. The monks started to attack Satoru and beat him up. Two monks grabbed their master and transported him away to medical care. Satoru's body, however, turned into their master's. The monks stopped and the body the monks were carrying spun around throwing kunai and killing the two monks. The body then turned into smiling Satoru and the monks started to run towards who they now knew was their enemy. Satoru did hand signs and pressed the ground, "Earth Style: Fissure Jutsu!" The ground opened up under many of the monks and they fell in. Satoru ran out of the dojo and the rest of the monks followed. The dojo exploded when Satoru ran out destroying the rest of the monks. Satoru rested and looked up to the sky to see a single hawk in the air.<p> 


	15. To Kill a Curi

Boss Man slammed Curi's head on the table. "There is your assassination," Boss Man told a fat business man surrounded by samurai.

One samurai went forward and examined the head, but shook his head. "I am sorry," the fat man said, "But this is not Curi."

Boss Man slammed his hands on the table, "What tyou fuck are you talking about! This is Curi right here! This is exactly what the fucking picture you sent out fucking looks like you shit face!" Boss man yelled.

"This is only a clone of Curi you fuck!" the fat man replied.

"What the fuck are you-" Boss Man began but kunai flew into the room and killed all of the samurai but one, which blocked the kunai with his sword.

The team looked behind them to see Curi. He had a head, but his clothing were tattered from the strike from Guerrilla. "Thank you for leading me right to the people trying to kill me, Boss Man," Curi said.

"How the fuck!" Boss Man exclaimed. Guerrilla charged towards Curi and swung his club. Curi ducked under the club and punched Guerrilla in the stomach using two fist, sending Guerrilla flying through the air. Curi then got out a bunch of shuriken and threw them at the group. Boss Man blocked the shuriken using the armour on his arms and Yuu acted as a human shield for Yori. Iron blood sprayed out of Yuu's body creating iron spikes.

"Curi has a nasty regeneration ability," the last surviving samurai said, "The only way you can kill him is by stabbing his heart. Otherwise, he will just regenerate and make more of himself."

"The heart huh? I can pierce that," Yuu said, charging at Curi.

Yuu started to assault Curi but Curi dodged each lunge. "Iron blood," Curi said, "So you're from the Nilakantha clan, aren't you?"

"What about it?" Yuu asked continuing his assault.

"You will do splendid in my army," Curi said kicking Yuu away.

The head the team brought started to grow a body and attack the fat man but the samurai stabbed it in the heart before it could kill the man. "So what if we blow a Curi into a bunch of little pieces?" Yori asked.

"That should work too," the samurai said as the Curi he just killed turned into grey ooze.

"Boss Man, could you help me out?" Yori asked.

"Of course," Boss Man said opening up the slit for the eye that was not revealed on his metal helmet. The slit revealed an eye with a gray pupil. Once Curi saw Boss Man's eye, Curi's eyes also turned gray.

"I can't see!" Curi exclaimed. Yori rushed forward and trapped Curi in a bubble, sucking the bubble and destroying the Curi.

* * *

><p>Shuichi tried to cut a tree with a blade that came out of his body, but every time he tried he just could not slice the thing with the first try. "Hitoshi! It's useless!" Shuichi complained, "I just can't slice through trees with my blades!"<p>

"Shut it," Hitoshi, wearing an ANBU outfit from the Stone Village, shot back, "You are able to cut clean through mountains! Let alone trees! You just need more strength!"

"Says you! I would like to see you try to cut through a tree like this!" Shuichi complained.

Hitoshi ran to a tree and cut it in half using just his arm, "And I'm the one without the metal blades coming out of me. I want to see you cut through this entire forest!"

* * *

><p>"How the fuck are we suppose to find shitface motherfucking Curi!" Boss Man yelled after leaving the fat man's mansion, "Its going to take fucking forever!"<p>

The samurai walked out of the mansion after them. "Hold on you guys!" he called out to them, "I know where Curi is. I'll tell you, but on one condition."

"A cut in the profits?" Boss Man asked.

"No no, nothing like that," the samurai said, "But when you bring Curi's head, destroy it. My boss is trying to get Curi's regeneration jutsu and all he needs is Curi's head to do it. No one wants any more of that guy if you know what I mean."

* * *

><p>Shuichi panted heavily. After two weeks of training, Shuichi and Hitoshi were in a field of boulders, and all of them were at least cut in half. "You've grown so much in these two weeks," Hitoshi complimented, "Let's take a break and eat." Hitoshi got out two bentos and the two commenced with eating, Shuichi being very glad to be eating his favorite meal after a hard day of training. "Shuichi, do you know the origins of your kekkei genkai?" Hitoshi asked.<p>

"Of course!" Shuichi perked up, "It was told to me ever since I was a baby. Way back before the Stone Village was created, my clan was being attacked by a much bigger clan and our clan was going to be destroyed. In desperation, my ancestor went to the great Cobra, Shiva, for help. My ansestor asked the cobra to give him jpower. The cobra asked if it was worth his soul in which my ansestor quickly responded with a yes. So the cobra gave his power to my ansestor and he defeated the entire enemy clan single handedly. But the power came at a price. The cobra said that his power much be passed down to each of the first borns of the family and that the bearer of the cobra's power has their soul trapped in the cobra's mark forever."

Hitoshi smiled, "You know the story well."

"You already knew?" Shuichi asked.

"Of course!" Hitoshi replied, "I was told it all throughout my childhood as well!"

"But why would you be told that story..."

"Because I was suppose to bear the curse mark silly!" Hitoshi exclaimed.

Shuichi was stunned, "But... but... the curse mark is suppose to only be given to the first born!"

"That's right," Hitoshi said, "I'm your uncle. I'm your father's older brother."

"But wait! My father never had an older brother!"

"That you knew about," Hitoshi explained, "I was suppose to get the seal of the cobra, but the day before I was suppose to get it, I ran away. I couldn't bear to have my soul be taken away with the seal, so I ran. The village tried to catch me, but your father and grandfather defended me until I could escape. I went to the Mist village for refuge. Seeing that I had a knack for Earth element attacks, something rare in their country, they accepted me and I rose in the ranks." Shuichi was speechless. Hitoshi got up, "Come on. Let's go see Shiva."

* * *

><p>"He has a bunch of guards around the compound," Yuu said, looking through binoculars at the compound Curi was supposedly at according the the samurai.<p>

"You know what? I bet all of those are Curi's clones," Yoir evaluated. Guerrilla jumped over the gate and into the plaza of the compound. As guards started to surround him, Guerrilla swung his club around smashing guards into the walls.

Boss Man then jumped down into the plaza and started to do hand signs. When he finished he smashed the ground. "Geyser Jutsu!" Instantly geysers appeared under all of the guards, firing them into the air. Yori and Yuu floated down to the plaza using a bubble and the team of four ran into a large building.

In the large building, they saw three Curis. One Curi was sitting down on a large pit of sand while the other two looked like they were guarding him. The Curi sitting down grabbed a hand full of sand and let it slip through his fingers. "Do you know what Buddhists believe?" the Curi asked the group, "They believe that one must give up everything. Look at the sand and empty your mind. Become nothing. I however don't agree." Curi then clenched his hand so the sand could not empty from it. "I believe in the complete opposite. I don't want to become nothing. Instead, I want to become everything and everyone. This is the only way of achieving true peace, when one has control over everything."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Boss Man asked.

"It was an invitation to join me in my quest," Curi explained, "For me to become everything."

"We'll pass," Boss Man said quickly.

"Oh, how sad," Curi said, "Then I guess I'll just have to kill you." At that, the two guarding Curis rushed forward.

"Boss Man, let me use my new jutsu," Yuu said stepping forward and taking out a syringe full of silver blood. Yuu injected the liquid into his heart and his right arm burst creating a mass of silver spikes. Boss Man and Yuu then charged forward; Yuu stabbed his arm into one Curi's heart, while Boss Man punched right through the other one. The two Curis turned into gray ooze.

The last Curi clapped. "Well done, are you sure you do not want to be added to my army?" Curi asked.

"We're damn sure," Boss Man said showing Curi his gray eye.

"Oh hot tommalies, a blinding jutsu," Curi said as Yuu rushed forward and stabbed him in the heart.

"Heh, there we go," Yuu said, "Got his damn heart. Time to take off the head." Yuu got out a kunai and was going to cut off Curi's head, but then was stopped by Curi's hand.

"No no no, you haven't killed me yet," Curi said punching Yuu in the face sending him flying back.

"He's still alive!" Yori asked stunned.

"Of course I am you silly goose," Curi smiled, "Sure, a stab to the heart may kill my clones, but I am everything because I am immortal." Curi then disappeared and reappeared in front of Yori and uppercutted him into the ceiling. Guerrilla swung his club at Curi and Curi blocked it with just one hand, the spike in the club piercing it. "You are mighty strong for such a youngster," Curi said, swinging Guerrilla away using his pierced hand. Boss Man then tried to punch Curi, but Curi blocked the punch with his other hand. "And you Boss Man, always trying to be the leader."

"You know me?" Boss Man asked surprised.

"Of course I know you," Curi replied, "I know everybody for I am everybody." Curi then threw Boss Man into the ceiling using only one arm. "You always have a bunch of youngsters with you, don't cha Bossy? When they become more powerful than you, you abandon them and pick up a new bunch of youngsters, right?"

Behind Curi, Yuu rushed towards the man and tried to slice off Curi's head with his arm. Curi, however, leaned forward, dodging the attack, and then did a handstand, kicking Yuu in the face. "What a persistent youngster you are," Curi said getting back on both feet again. "Just like someone from the Nilakantha clan. Had to be, when eliminating a clan as powerful as the Kaguya."

"How are you... dodging our attacks..." Yuu panted.

"I have more senses than sight ya know," Curi laughed, "I have a nose, two ears, a tongue, and of course touch."

A bubble floated from the ceiling and popped right by Curi sending him flying. Yori jumped down onto the sand and told Yuu, "That explosion has taken out Curi's hearing. You can attack now!" Yuu charged for Curi but before he could get to the man, Curi got up and jumped away. "What! He can still sense you?" Yori exclaimed. Yuu started to pursue Curi, but Curi just kept jumping away. Yori started to think, 'His attack strategy has changed. He used to dodge attacks but now he's just running away since I blew out his hearing...' Yori then noticed Curi's short jumps with his bare feet and then figured out Curi's strategy. "Boss Man! I need you to assault Curi from the second story without touching the sand!" Yori exclaimed.

"If you say so," Boss Man said from the level about them. When Curi was under Boss Man, he punched down from the ceiling successfully smashing Curi's face into the ground. "Just to be sure, stab Curi's head," Boss Man commanded Yuu. "So what was the bastard's strategy?"

"His senses, like he said," Yori said while Yuu took off the man's head and Guerrilla was getting up from his blow, "After you blinded him, he used his sense of touch to feel the sand and figure out where we were, and then he used his hearing to dodge our attacks. Once I took out his hearing, he only had his sense of touch to guide him away from us and could no longer dodge, so I had you come down from the ceiling without touching the sand to take him out."

Boss Man put his hand on Yori's shoulder, "You're going to be a great Chuunin, ya know that?"


	16. A Contract with a God

Shuichi and Hitoshi were at the mouth of a large cave. Hitoshi took off the ANBU armour he was wearing told Shuichi, "There is something your father was suppose to go through, but never did because he was not the first born. I will take you through it instead." The two headed inside and after walking some ways, the two saw a giant, metallic, coiled cobra.

The cobra started to uncoil itself and look at the two with yellow eyes. "I smell my clan members," the cobra hissed, "How long has it been? Two generations? I've gotten very lonely without seeing you."

Hitoshi bowed before the cobra, "I am sorry. It was my fault."

"Hitoshi? Is that you?" the cobra asked, "You have grown, yet I do not sense my mark on you. Yet I do on this boy. What is the meaning of this?"

"I did not want to seal my soul within the mark," Hitoshi admitted, "I was afraid, so I ran away from the village. My little brother received the mark instead. My father did not bring him to you because he was afraid that you would have killed him since he was just a second son."

"Your father was a smart man Hitoshi," the cobra hissed, "So you are the one who separated me from my people. Why are you here now?"

"To apologize," Hitoshi said, "And to make things right again with you and my family. I want you to place the second seal on my brother's son who now bears the mark."

"And why would I do that?" the cobra hissed.

"I will do what I should have done long ago... and sacrifice myself for my family's sake," Hitoshi answered.

"But! Hitoshi!" Shuichi cried.

"You will give up your life to revive your clan in my eyes?" the cobra asked.

"I am willing to do so."

"Very well! Your sacrifice will restore your clan to its rightful place!" the cobra exclaimed, "The sacrifice of the first born will be recommissioned by your blood!"

Hitoshi got out a Stone Village headband from his pocket and tossed it to Shuichi. "This was once mine, but I don't need it where I'm going."

"Hitoshi!" Shuichi yelled as the cobra swallowed Hitoshi whole.

When the cobra was done swallowing, it looked at Shuichi. "As for you. What is your name?"

"Sh... Shui... Shuichi..." he studdered.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Yes..."

The cobra started to laugh. "Do not be afraid of me young one. For we are about to become one, just like your ancestors were before you. You will be able to call upon my power, the power more powerful than any Kage. But you will not be able to do that if you fear me."

Shuichi gulped, "I'm ready for your power."

"Good," the cobra hissed. Out of the cobra's mouth came a smaller cobra, and out of its mouth, five more. Each of the five cobras bit Shuichi on the chest and Shuichi dropped to the ground in pain. It felt like lava was pulsing through his veins. Each of the cobra's retracted back into the giant cobra's mouth, and what remained on Shuichi's chest was a crest burned into his skin. "Shuichi," the giant cobra hissed again, "You are mine, and I am yours. We are one, together. You now have the power of the god: Shiva."

* * *

><p>The Mist team traveled back to their client's home with Curi's dead head. Yet again, they placed it before their client and yet again their client had his last samurai to check the head. When the samurai was done examining it, he told the client, "This is the head of Curi."<p>

"Ah ha!" their client said, signing the papers for a successful mission. He then threw Boss Man a pouch of money. "Thank you for finally killing the nuance Curi. You may go now."

Boss Man took the signed mission papers and nodded to Guerrilla. Guerrilla then used his club and destroyed Curi's head. "I'm terribly sorry," Boss Man sarcasticly said, "But Curi had a jutsu too dangerous for anyone to get their hands on. Especially your hands." The team then walked away, the client screaming at them.

* * *

><p>Shuichi looked at the wall of his ancestors. Each of them had the mark of Shiva. Each of them had their headband placed on their mural. Shuichi stuck a kunai in the painting, right next to his father, and hung Hitoshi's headband on it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Go after them! Kill them!" the fat man commanded.<p>

"Sir, I cannot do that," the last samurai said.

"And why not Iruc?" the fat man demanded.

"I told them to destroy Curi's head," the samurai smiled.

"What!" the fat man exclaimed and then the samurai stabbed the fat man in the heart.

"Sir, could you spell my name backwards?" Iruc asked.

The fat man gasped, "Curi!"

"I needed you to sign those papers so that I could go under the radar a little more," the samurai said taking his sword out of the fat man, "You see, I'm creating an army, and your riches would be greatly appreciated to fund it." The fat man started struggle as his heart was shooting blood out from the wound. "That Nilakantha boy. He is a very interesting boy indeed." Curi then stabbed his sword into the ground and used it as a stool. "You know, there is only one way to create an army for selfish reasons like I am. You must lie. And there are only two types of people that will believe lies. Fools like you... and the young and hurting. The hurting are the most powerful of warriors you know. They seek vengeance." Curi looked at the dead fat man. "Oh crap. It looks like he died before I finished my speech. And I was preparing it for a while too. Oh well."


	17. Village in the Islands

The month of training was almost over, and Mamoru and Arisu had learned much from Mamoru's father. Mamoru could now create three chakra clones instead of his previous one, and he learned that his chakra nature was fire. Arisu perfected her chakra spin in synchronization with her dog. All was progressing well in the training until a vine from the forest tangled around Mamoru's father's arm. The three looked into the forest and there was an ANBU from the leaf; the vines were coming from his arm. "Well well well. It looks like I found my target," the ANBU said, "And two brats. It looks like you two will be getting big punishments for associating with a missing-nin."

"Leave the kids out of it!" Hitsogia cried.

"Of course I won't do that, Hitsogia," the ANBU replied, "This is who missing-nins form. One bad egg and the entire omelet is spoiled." Arisu searched her bag for the scroll Kaede had given her in case of an emergency and Mamoru charged at the ANBU. The ANBU dodged Mamoru's physical punch, but then a chakra arm came out of Mamoru's arm and still punched the ANBU in the face sending him backwards. "Man, you have some intense chakra control kid," the ANBU said, getting up and doing hand signs with his one free hand, "Looks like I won't be able to catch you." The ANBU finished the hand signs and then an rhinoceros made of earth formed from the ground and stabbed Mamoru into a tree.

"Mamoru!" Arisu yelled.

"Oh, so you're Hitsogia's son, aren't you brat?" the ANBU asked, "The reject of the Hyuga."

"Shut up!" Hitsogia yelled trying to run towards the ANBU, but when he did spikes rose from the vines, ripping through Hitsogia's arm and making him stumble in pain.

"No no no Hitsogia," the ANBU taunted, "I was specificly hired by the Hyuga clan to kill you and take your eyes. You see, not only can I supress my chakra so that your Byakugan cannot see me, but my vines also disperse your chakra. Every time you try to use something that was pierced by my vines, you lose eighty percent of the chakra you put into it." The vines then spread around Hitsogia's body, piercing it all over.

"You bastard!" Mamoru yelled from the forest locking the ANBU's arms with his from behind and then using chakra arms to detain the ANBU even further.

"Oh, so I killed a clone? Man, that thing was convincing," the ANBU commented, "But did you really think you were the only one using a clone?" The shadow of the ANBU rose up to reveal the ANBU and he used his free arm to wrap Mamoru in vines and spikes grew into them as well. Mamoru fell in pain as his chakra escaped him. "My my, for someone who is great at chakra manipulation, you waste a lot of it."

Arisu unraveled the scroll and summoned Kaede. "Arisu, what's the matter?" Kaede asked. Arisu only had to point, and Kaede knew the entire situation.

The ANBU got a glimpse of Kaede and wondered what was going on. "Kaede! What are you doing here?" the ANBU asked.

"I'm here to help your capture," Kaede replied walking to the ANBU.

"I can't trust you on that Kaede," the ANBU replied, "You were former teammates with Hitsogia."

"True, I guess you can't trust me," Kaede said with a smile and then shot his tongue at the ANBU. When the long tongue touched the ANBU, an electric current was shot through it, knocking the ANBU out cold. The vines disappeared and Mamoru and Hitsogia were free. Kaede walked over to the ANBU and examined the body.

"Kaede, why are you here?" Hitsogia asked when he walked toward Kaede.

"I'm helping out an old friend," Kaede responded, "And my ward."

"You didn't have to do that," Hitsogia said as Kaede wrapped his tongue around the ANBU and started to digest it, "Mamoru is my son. Its my duty to protect him."

When the body was fully inside of Kaede, he shouted back, "But its my duty to protect him! I'm his sensei and his guardian!"

"Shut up Kaede!" Mamoru yelled, "It was my choice to go to my father, not his."

"Then you shouldn't have made that choice!"

"This choice not to be with my father!" Mamoru screamed.

Kaede collected himself, "You know why you can't be with him. He's a missing-nin, and even associating with him will make your a missing-nin as well. I'm just trying to protect you from the future your father did not want you to have." Hitsogia was silent. "He left you in my care so that you would not follow his path."

"But..." Mamoru tried to say, his throat suffocating with tears.

"Let's go," Kaede said taking Mamoru's hand and walking away to Arisu.

Then, all that was left was an old man. No wife. No children. No legacy.

* * *

><p>Shinta and Kioshi had convinced the Raikage to give them this mission. A new village of rouge Cloud ninja had been created called, the island village, which could not be allowed. So Keiichi, Shinta, and Kioshi asked to stop them on their own to practice their skills. Hawks circled the facility that the village had started and the hawks dropped balls of fur. The balls unraveled to be raccoons with bows and arrows which shot at all of the guards steathfully. When all of the guards were dead, a giant hawk landed in the plaza and Shinta, Keiichi, and Kioshi stepped off of it.<p>

"Noburu!" a man shouted when walking into the island leader's chambers, "We're being attacked! Come out quickly!"

Noburu, the leader of the island village, sensed something suspicious about the man and threw a kunai at him. Quickly, the man blocked the kunai with his tanto. "The Genin I recruited do not have that quick of reflexes. Who are you?"

The man turned into Shinta and she said, "I'm your death." One of Noburu's guards quickly weaved hand signs and then shot electric water out of his mouth at Shinta. Shinta responded with her own hand signs and hitting the ground. A wall of fire rose from the ground protecting Shinta from the water. The ceiling above Noburu broke revealing Keiichi and his sword. Noburu quickly got out his polearm and blocked Keiichi's sword. A giant ax was thrown at Noburu's second guard, but the guard blocked it with the chain to his chain scythe. The ax was then withdrawn to a normal size raccoon. Three Kioshis then ran toward the chain scythe ninja and assault him, but the ninja blocked each one of their attacks, puncturing each Kioshi while blocking. All of the Kioshis turned into raccoons and Shinta dropped down from the ceiling next to the chain scythe ninja. "Fire Wind Style: Ball Explosion!" Shinta pressed her palms on the ninja and he exploded.

Realizing that Shinta was no longer in front of him, the guard that was spewing electric water decided to stop and then aim at Keiichi instead. When he was about to however, the raccoon with the ax threw his ax at the guard. The guard started to spew water at the ax to stop it, but when he did, Kioshi, above the guard, also spewed electric water from his mouth at the guard, knocking him unconscious.

Seeing that his guards were taken out, Noburu withdrew from Keiichi. "For Genin, I have to admit that you use your teamwork well," Noburu laughed, "Sure, you may have luckily defeated Chuunin, but you will need more than luck to defeat a Jonin like me."

"Don't underestimate us," Kioshi said, as his raccoon threw its ax at Noburu. Noburu shot lightning out of his hand at the ax, making the ax ricochet back at the raccoon, making it disappear. During that moment, Keiichi and Shinta rushed towards Noburu. Noburu blocked Keiichi's attack with his polearm and then kicked Shinta in the face. Shinta grabbed onto Noburu's leg.

"You little brat," Noburu said, using his polearm to butt Shinta away from his leg. Keiichi used the opening Noburu had given him to try to stab Noburu, but Noburu moved in such a way to trap Keiichi's arms between Noburu's arm and torso.

"Keiichi!" Kioshi said, summoning three raccoons with swords, that charged Noburu.

Noburu threw Keiichi away and did hand signs. "Lightning Style: Lightning Wave!" Noburu slammed the ground and sparks of electricity flew threw the ground. Three lightning bolts hit each raccoon, making them disappear.

"You should have heeded Kioshi's warning," Shinta said doing a tiger hand sign, "And instead of fight us all at once, fight us one on one so you can actually pay attention to the fight."

"What are you talking about girl?" Noburu asked but then quickly realized what she meant. The tag that she had placed on Noburu's leg started to catch fire and then exploded.

Shinta wiped some ash off of her face, "Hey Kioshi. Do you think we're ready for the third exam?"

* * *

><p>On the way back to the village, Mamoru had said nothing. He was silent even to Arisu. When Kaede and Mamoru got home, Kaede tried to speak with his ward. "Mamoru, you know why I had to do that, right?"<p>

"..."

"I just don't want to have your life ruined by him."

"..."

"So, did you get ready for the Chuunin exams well enough?"

"..."

Kaede sighed, "Mamoru, this is not how a ninja acts. This is how a child acts."

"I don't care if my life is ruined," Mamoru said, "I don't care if I become a missing-nin. I don't care if I don't become a Chuunin. I just don't care!"

"Mamoru..."

"I want to destroy the Hyuga clan," Mamoru said, "I want to kill all of them. Slaughter them. Just like Itachi did to the Uchihas. The Hyugas deserve to suffer."

"I can't say I don't blame you for thinking that," Kaede replied, "Hell, I wanted to do that."

"You... you did?" Mamoru asked, seeing a different side of his teacher.

"Of course I did," Kaede said, "Your father is my best friend. Seeing you and him disgraced by that clan, then him having to leave... I just wanted to kill them all. But I didn't. Do you know why?" Mamoru did not answer. "I didn't do it because of your father."

"What?" Mamoru was puzzled.

"You see, I had a duty," Kaede said, "More like a promise. Your father told me to look after you when he left. He told me to raise you up like any other Leaf shinobi and have a normal life. To not follow his path."

"..."

"Becoming a missing-nin is doing what your father fears most Mamoru," Kaede said, "Don't let revenge boil through your blood. For your father's sake."


	18. The Third Exam Begins!

Sorry this took so long. I've had school work to do :/. But now that school is starting up again, I'll have more freetime to update. Part 2 is almost done on paper so that's good! I probably won't update for another week but stick with me!

* * *

><p>The month of training was over. Each participant of the third exams and their senseis got to the Mist Village safe and sound. Shuichi and his sensei, Iwao, were walking the streets of the Mist Village when they heard a shout. "Shuichi!" the voice yelled.<p>

Shuichi turned around and saw Claw, dirty and beaten. "Oh, aren't you the guy from the second exam?" Shuichi asked.

"You killed Shadow Claw... you killed my sensei... you destroyed my life!" Claw yelled.

"Your sensei? I never killed your sensei," Shuichi said taken aback.

"You're a fucking liar!" Claw yelled, "I know you killed Hitoshi! Now die!"

"Hitoshi?" Shuichi said stunned.

Claw lunged at Shuichi but Shuichi's sensei blocked the attack with his body. He did not even flinch from Claw's blow and picked up Claw by the neck with one hand. "Stop it, Mist slime," Shuichi's sensei commanded, "Leave us be." He then threw Claw onto the ground, put his long arm around Shuichi's shoulder, and walked away with his student. Shuichi looked back to see Claw's eyes looking back at him. Under the tears, under the tensed blood vessels, there was pure hate that Shuichi had never seen before.

* * *

><p>"I hope your month with Hitsogia was successful," Kaede said in the Mist Village.<p>

"Oh yeah! I'm pumped!" Arisu said joyfully. Mamoru stayed solemn.

* * *

><p>"You remember everything your old man taught you?" Kei asked his son entering the Mist village.<p>

"Hell ya I do!" Kou replied cheerfully.

Kei whispered to his son, "Got those secret scrolls?"

"Right here."

"Atta boy!"

* * *

><p>"You were really training right? Not just making out with your girlfriend?" Fumio's sensei, Michiko, asked.<p>

"Just because I was training with her doesn't mean we were just making out!" Fumio defended.

"Good," Michiko replied, "Because you know, if I was in your position, that's all I would be doing. Eri is pretty hot. I still don't know how you got her."

"MICHIKO-SENSEI!" Fumio cried.

* * *

><p>"So Satoru," Masaki asked, "What was your 'special training'?"<p>

"Oh, I just got three more to replace the lost one," Satoru replied.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing," Satoru whistled innocently.

* * *

><p>"Keiichi is going to be jealous!" Kioshi said with a smile.<p>

"About what?" Shinta asked.

"About me being able to hang with you and he can't," Kioshi replied with a smile.

"Honestly, Keiichi knows that I'm not going to fall for you," Shinta replied, "He knows that I won't fall for anyone but him."

* * *

><p>All of the ninja gathered at where the third exam was being held. They were then separated in groups of two, moved to different entrances of a cave, and each group was assigned a proctor. The proctor then sealed handcuffs to attach each member of a group to each other. "This exam is meant to test your skill with a new teammate and to find out how well you deal with a superior opponent," the proctor began, "You are given two days and one night to go through these caves and get to the end. You may use any means necessary to get to the end. Here are some food rations for the night. These are the final instructions you will be given until the exam is completed." Each group stepped inside the cave and a door shut behind them.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can break these handcuffs with my tanto," Shinta said unsheathing her weapon.<p>

"Doubt it," Satoru said, "It is sealed. Only advanced sealing jutsu could get this sucker unlocked."

Shinta hit the handcuffs anyways with her weapon, sending a brutal shock into her arm. "Ouch!"

"Told you," Satoru snickered.

"Shut the fuck up," Shinta replied, putting away her tanto.

"Not a good way to start off a partnership," Satoru said. He then offered his hand, "The only way to get through this is to work together. My name is Satoru."

Shinta accepted the handshake, "Shinta's the name. What kind of jutsu do you use?"

"Water and Earth, you?"

"Fire and Wind. Do you think we could combine our jutsus?"

"On a time limit, I don't think so. Better to just use our jutsu's separately."

"Sounds like a plan," Shinta replied.

"This tunnel is probably full of traps," Satoru said, "I could use my Earth style jutsu to get us through, but that would use a lot of chakra. Have any jutsu to help?"

"Already on it," Shinta replied, "Hawk Eyes jutsu!"

"Hawk eye jutsu?" Satoru asked.

"It allows me to see extremely far. Basicly, I can see every trap in this place," Shinta said, "So as long as you keep your head out of your ass, we'll be fine."

"Funny," Satoru said, "I was about to tell you the same thing."

* * *

><p>"Ok, this is how its going to work," Yuu commanded, getting out a kunai and started to cut his arm, "I hate being confined to you, so I'm going to cut my arm off. I want it back after the exam though, don't your forget that." His arm came off and iron blood flushed out of the wound, creating a new iron arm.<p>

"So you're the one who put Takeo in the state he's in?" Masaki asked.

"Yeah. Just be glad I didn't kill the fucker," Yuu said, "I have iron blood and can control it. You have that cool snake puppet. I talk. You shut up. Got the roles?" Masaki stayed silent. "Good, you already know your role then." Yuu started to walk forward, but then fell into a trap hole. His iron arm shot out of the hole so he could grab onto the side.

Masaki grew chakra wings from his back using a puppet and flew over the hole. "Need help?" he asked.

"Of course! Fuck!" Yuu cried.

* * *

><p>"You killed Kin..." Fumio said to his partner.<p>

"Sorry bout that mate," Yori said unapologeticly, "It was merely business. The fuck just wouldn't give up."

"Don't call Kin a fuck!" Fumio yelled.

"Yori popped his bubble, "Fine fine. I won't." Yori looked at the task ahead of them, "You use Genjutsu, right?"

"And weapons," Fumio corrected, "And you use bubble gum."

"Right. Can you see traps?"

"I can recognize them," Fumio replied.

"Then let's get through this as fast a possible," Yori instructed.

* * *

><p>"Interesting," Kioshi said petting Rex, "Your dog looks healthy, Arisu."<p>

"Thanks," Arisu replied, "So... what do you do?"

"Much like what you do," Kioshi replied, "I use racoons. If we let our unconstricted animals fight, we'll do fine. But more importantly..." Kioshi summoned some raccoons, "My raccoons can find traps for us."

"That's perfect!" Arisu cheered.

* * *

><p>Mamoru took off his headband, "I see that traps lay before us."<p>

"Good thing you can see them," Shuichi said, "I'll be the muscle; you will be my eyes."

* * *

><p>"Ok, I don't care if you beat Ko, but let's figure out a... whoa!" Kou tried to say as Gurrilla charged forward, not caring that Kou was attached to him. A hole opened up under Gurrilla's feet and Gurrilla fell, but he pressed against the sides of the hole to prevent himself from falling. Kou just hung over the pit of spikes. "This is what I meant by figuring out a strategy!"<p> 


	19. Can Love Bloom on the Battlefield?

Sorry for the delay. School is harder than I thought. The series is almost finished though :D. Probably one more chapter, then part 2 :O!

* * *

><p>"Shuichi," Mamoru said, while he and Shuichi were dodging traps, "I think we should rest. No point to make such headway without any energy."<p>

Shuichi stopped and agreed. The two ripped open their rations and started to eat. "So what's your story?" Shuichi asked, "What's the Leaf like and whatever?"

"I hate the Leaf village," Mamoru replied.

"It sucks, huh?" Shuichi responded.

"Not that... the village itself is... good. Its the people. And the politics. I just... hate them," Mamoru tried to search for words.

"Why?"

"They killed my mother... and they exiled my father," Mamoru replied.

"Why would they do that?"

"I am... or once was now, a Hyuga clan member," Mamoru started, "The Hyuga clan's kekkei genkai is the Byakugan eyes. For some reason or another, I wasn't born with them. My family received much disgrace and humiliation because of this. Angry, my father did the only thing he could to get the eyes for me: he killed one of our members with the eyes and implanted one of the eyes into my forehead. When the clan heard about this, they killed my mother and tried to kill my father, but he escaped. I would have been killed too, if it wasn't for Kaede-sensei..."

Shuichi thought about Hitoshi. Shuichi's village would have killed Hitoshi too. Shuichi felt a kinship between Hitoshi and Mamoru's father; they had both sacrificed everything for the ones they loved. "So do you think there is anyway for your father to be forgiven?" Shuichi asked.

"My father? Forgiven?" Mamoru repeated, "Why the hell would he be forgiven? Its not like he did anything wrong. It is the clan's fault. They betrayed us. They turned their back on us when we needed it most and then had the courage to spit in our laps. Your real question should be this: Can my clan be forgiven? And my answer? Fuck no. They will all burn. Each and everyone of them. The women and children too. It doesn't matter. Anyone who allies with them as well. Which means the Leaf will burn and be destroyed. Every last one of them. And who will do it? Me. That is my passion. To destroy them all."

"But what about the family's you will hurt in the process? Each person you kill has someone who loves them," Shuichi asked. He had been struggling with that question ever since he saw the pain in Claw's eyes. He used to delight in the pain, but that was before he felt it himself.

"Who cares?" Mamoru shrugged, "I was hurt by them, so shouldn't their loved ones be hurt in the same way? My revenge will be full and everyone will know what it feels like to be alone."

"But you would be hurting so many," Shuichi argued, "Does the ends justify the means? Your vengeance must stop somewhere."

Mamoru started to chuckle, "So ironic. The boy who brutally murderers someone who he doesn't even know is criticizing me on killing people I don't know. Do you even think about what comes out of your mouth?"

"That was a month ago..." Shuichi squeaked, "I've grown up since then."

"How much can you have grown up in just one month?"

"I was a boy during the first part of the Chuunin exam," Shuichi said, "I was immature. I saw the shinobi of my clan and wanted to be like them: war heroes. I didn't think of what my actions were doing. But then I lost Tsuneo, which brought about immature rage in me, but then more importantly, I lost my uncle Hitoshi. Then I saw the effects of murder from my enemy's friend. I had not only murdered one person, but I had murdered many others through that one action. Is killing really the right way to go? And is there any redemption after it?" Shuichi paused, still looking for words.

"You've been thinking a lot, haven't you?" Mamoru asked.

"Yeah..." Shuichi said.

"I'm probably not the best guy to ask about forgiveness to," Mamoru answered, "Because even if the Hyuga clan were to ask for my forgiveness, I wouldn't hesitate to kill them all still."

* * *

><p>Guerrilla breathed heavily with blood rolling down his arms. Kou was scarred and dirty. Guerrilla had run through, and activated, all of the traps that stood in his way. Guerrilla fell to the ground exhasted. Kou got out a scroll and Ko appeared. "Ko, I need you to switch with me."<p>

"You're saying you want me to be bond to this big lug!" Ko complained.

"Yeah, its the only way I can make it to be a Chuunin," Kou rebutted.

"Fine..." Ko said as they switched places.

"Thanks!" Kou said, running off and dodging traps.

* * *

><p>Shinta opened her ration with her tanto. "This has been pretty easy with your sight and all," Satoru thanked.<p>

"No problem," Shinta replied taking a bite out of her ration, "So what are you? Its not normal for a Genin to use high level jutsu like yours."

"Some people called me a prodigy, but I'm not sure about that."

"So where did you learn such high level jutsu?"

"Our secret?" Satoru proposed.

"Our secret," Shinta confirmed.

"I stole the Waterfall village's sacred jutsu scroll."

"What! You broke into a hidden village and stole their most precious scroll?" Shinta said, shocked.

"I didn't do it all by myself of course," Satoru humbled himself, "My team helped me do it."

"But still... that's... amazing..." Shinta was stunned.

Satoru kept on eating like nothing had happened, "So how about you? Do you do anything amazing?"

"Well... I stopped a rogue village with my team during our month break," Shinta searched for something that could match his story, "But my brother, he's amazing. He single handedly took on a band of Rock ninja during the Third Great Ninja War and saved a small village from getting pillaged and raped. Actually, you kind of remind me of him now that I think about it."

"I do?" Satoru asked, flattered, "How so?"

"Well, you're a prodigy just like him," Shinta answered, "And not just like that, but you act like him. He became an ANBU at the age of just six-teen. I could never be as good as him, but he didn't care. He always loved me. He was my closest friend. No matter how popular he was, he would always save time for me... that was until..." Shinta started to cry.

"Until he became a missing-nin," Satoru said, hugging Shinta.

Shinta looked up at Satoru, "You... you know him?"

"I know of him," Satoru said, tightening his embrace, her forehead on his shoulder, "The Shadow of the Apocalypse. The off limits missing-nin. No one is allowed to even try to capture him out of pure respect. They say he goes from village to village giving the people happiness by giving children paper cranes. They also say that anyone who receives one of this cranes will become a genius." Satoru reached into his pocket and took out a folded paper crane. "Mine is a little worn over the years."

Shinta gasped at what she was seeing. "Satoru..." Tears streamed down her face. Satoru just smiled; the same smile that she remembered her brother giving her so long ago. "Satoru!" she cried and kissed him. Their breath combined in each other's mouths to create a harmony between the elements. Satoru's tongue glided over Shinta's teeth and her tongue danced with his. Shinta became the sad, lonely girl she was when her brother left her, but Satoru became her brother's triumphant return.

* * *

><p>"Rex can have some of my rations," Kioshi said handing his rations to Arisu's dog.<p>

"But what about you?" Arisu asked.

"Oh, I don't need to eat much," Kioshi replied, confidently, "I learned that when I lived in the forest."

"You lived in the forest?" Arisu asked surprised.

"Yeah, it is part of my clan's rituals," Kioshi started, "You see, my clan, the Araiguma, are made up of orphans. I'm an orphan, just like my parents were orphans, and their parents orphans. We grow up with the couple in the clan that adopts us, and then we are sent out into the forest for three years and are raised by our 'nature parents' who are raccoons. Once our training is over, we are Genin in the Cloud Village. So ya, I lived in the forest."

"That's cool!" Arisu exclaimed, "So you're like one with nature?"

"Kinda, and there is something really cool about my clan. Since we're made up of all orphans, we have a bunch of different kekkei genkai in our clan. We've had kekkei genkai such as the Shadow Possession, Crystal Ice Mirrors, and even the Sharingan. The orphans come from all around the world, bringing fresh new jutsu into our clan."

* * *

><p>Guerrilla got up and looked at Ko. "Hey! You're not Kou!" he yelled.<p>

"Oh? So the beast speaks?" Ko asked, a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Where is Kou!" Guerrilla yelled, spit flying out of his mouth and onto Ko's face.

"Gross! Say it, don't spray it!" Ko complained, wiping spit off of his face. Guerrilla then dragged Ko down the cave even farther, again, going straight through every trap.

* * *

><p>Hours later, after dodging countless traps and genjutsus, Mamoru and Shuichi arrived in a large room riddled with boulders. A woman with long, icy blue hair sat on top of one of the boulders. She had a Mist headband and her eyes were white. "I was wondering when you would show up," she said with a smile.<p>

"Who are you?" Mamoru asked.

The woman jumped off the boulder, "When a ninja is faced against a much more powerful opponent, one must know how to react. Well, I am your more powerful opponent. You need to try to get past me."


	20. The Final Test: Ice, Sludge, and Arrows

Almost done this part :3 Happy ^^ I was going to make this one big long chapter, but I decided to split it up between two chapters. Anyways, enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>Mamoru and Shuichi looked at their opponent. She was definitely not old, probably around nineteen or so. A clone of Mamoru ran out of his body but then an ice spike shot out of the ground impaling, and destroying the clone. "She destroyed one of my clones with no effort?" Mamoru was astonished.<p>

The woman smirked, "My name is Naminaya, the Frigid. I am one of the Mist Village's most powerful ninja. Do you really think you can beat me with something so Academy. You two are trying to be Chuunins. Act like it."

"Match my movements, I'm going in," Shuichi commanded, running at Naminaya as his body turned into metal. Naminaya pointed her finger at Shuichi's leg and it froze, causing the two boys to fall.

"Don't think you can attack me with a frontal assault," Naminaya instructed, "I am known as the Frigid for a reason. I can freeze your chakra whenever I feel like it. I can freeze your heart with a point of the finger; but I was told to go easy on you, so I'll just freeze your limbs instead." Shuichi started to weave hand signs, but then his arms stopped. "Oh no, I won't let you do that," Naminaya mocked.

"Freezing chakra, huh?" Mamoru asked to himself. He then put his hand on Shuichi and inserted his chakra into his ally. Shuichi was then able to continue weaving hand signs.

"Smart, Leaf brat," Naminaya said, "But that won't be enough..."

"Summoning jutsu!" Shuichi said, tearing off his kimono and pressing on the seal on his bare chest.

"What the fuck is this!" Mamoru exclaimed looking at the summon.

"How the hell can you pull off a summing jutsu like this, Genin!" Naminaya exclaimed, shocked.

Coiled around Shuichi and Mamoru was a giant, metal cobra. "I see you heeded my advice, Shuichi," the cobra said.

"Shiva, I need you to defeat her," Shuichi instructed.

"Of course," the cobra hissed, lunging at Naminaya. Naminaya put up both of her hands and the cobra stopped for a few seconds, but then kept lunging at full force. Naminaya barely dodged the cobra by jumping over it.

While she was still in the air, the cobra lunged at her again. She started to weave hand signs and cried out, "Water Style: Crystal Spikes!" Ice grew in the cobra's mouth, but with one bite, the ice shattered. Naminaya landed on a boulder and the cobra spit out silver liquid at her. "Water Style: Ice Shield!" An orb of ice rose around the woman and the silver liquid hit her barrier. However, the silver liquid quickly melted right through the shield. To dodge the liquid, Naminaya broke out of her own orb and jumped to where Shuichi and Mamoru entered. "I'll admit that you two have defeated me," she admitted, "You may proceed."

* * *

><p>After Kou had dodged countless traps, he had entered a large room. In the room was a woman sitting on a boulder with a Mist headband around her forehead. "Aren't you suppose to be handcuffed to a teammate?" she asked.<p>

"I have my ways around that," Kou replied.

"Whatever," the woman replied, "My name is Mika, the scum of the Hidden Mist. My job is to test your skills against a superior opponent."

"Not a very flattering name."

"But it fits," Mika said, as rats started to pour out of her mouth and charge towards Kou.

Kou weaved hand signs, "Fire Style: Fire Wave Jutsu!" Fire blew out of his mouth and made a semi-circle between him and the rats. Kou then jump into the air and started to throw shuriken at the woman.

"Water Style: Sludge Bullet Jutsu!" the woman said as purple wads of gunk shot out of her mouth, intercepting each shuriken. Kou landed between Mika and her rats, took out two kunai, and started to charge at Mika. He threw one of his kunai, which she caught in the air, and tried to slice her with the other one, which was blocked by her with the kunai she threw. Mika then spat purple muck onto Kou's feet and withdrew. Kou tried to follow, but his feet were stuck to the ground. "This is the reason why I'm called 'Scum of the Hidden Mist.'" she started, "I use sludge to keep my opponents from moving. The time limit will soon be up for this exam, and you'll be stuck here to fail it." Kou then made a circle with his hands and pointed it at Mika. "Oh, don't think you'll hit me with jutsu!" Mika fired a sludge bullet at Kou's hands.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Kou said as his hands were hit by sludge. His body went limp and then the rats started to swarm all over it. The rats then exploded, covering his entire body with purple sludge. Mika smiled. "Success." She walked towards Kou's body and touched the sludge, which crawled into her finger, soon leaving his body sludge free.

"AhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHG!" someone yelled from the tunnel. Mika looked up to see Guerrilla, broken and bleeding, charging at her.

"Guerrilla! Shit! Release!" she said as the beast slammed his club at her. She skipped on the ground, but quickly recovered. Guerrilla continued his barrage, but Mika spewed her sludge at his feet, preventing him from moving. "Interesting jutsu you got there kid," the woman said, holding her side as Kou got up.

"Ko, you alright?" Kou asked.

"Never better," Ko replied, still dangling from Guerrilla and almost as broken as Guerrilla was.

"This woman seems to be a Jonin class ninja," Kou started, "Her awareness is supreme so my Genjutsu probably won't work on her. Wana switch spots and try out your Taijutsu?"

"Never thought you'd ask," Ko said as they switched places and their injuries.

"You are pack full of interesting jutsu, aren't you?" Mika asked, "Being able to slip out of your restraints by switching places is very useful ability. But getting out is only half the battle." Rats started to pour out of Mika's mouth once more. Ko charged at Mika as his wove hand signs. "Earth Style: Rock Pillars!" Pillars started to appear out of the ground which Ko used for stepping stones to go over the rats. At the highest pillar, he kicked towards Mika. "Dynamic Entry!" Mika barley dodged the attack and Ko kept flying into a wall, creating a large dent in it. Mika took advantage of the situation and spewed sludge onto Ko's body, encasing it. "I think its time," Ko said as the sludge started to melt off his body. He started to glow.

"How?" Mika wondered.

"This is for Arisu!" Ko yelled, his blue body running toward Mika, "Chakra Spiral!"

* * *

><p>Arisu sneezed. "You ok?" Kioshi asked.<p>

"Yeah, I'm good," Arisu replied as the two entered a large room. A woman with a bow was sitting on a bolder. She had light armour and had a head brace with the Mist symbol on it. She had teal eyes and black hair.

"Yo," she said, "I've been waiting."

"For us?" Kioshi asked.

"Of course. I'm part of your exam," the woman said, "Each team has been assigned an elite Jonin to fight to test your skills and wit against a superior opponent. My name is Mayumi, the Tide's Calm." The woman smiled, pulled back her bow, and released an arrow at the two.

* * *

><p>Mika looked at the crescent that Ko's attack had made on the kunai she blocked him with. Ko was huffing and puffing and his blue was fading. "Impressive attack," Mika commented, "But you need to learn that you shouldn't put all of your strength into one attack, unless you are sure it will hit."<p>

"But we did," she heard Kou's voice.

She turned towards Kou to see no one there. She turned back to Ko to see no one. "What the..." she wondered and looked at the ceiling. The seal that she had put there before the exam began was missing. This only meant one thing: she was in a Genjutsu. "Release," she said.

She then saw herself sucking up the sludge from Guerrilla's feet. 'Pretty cleaver, kid,' Mika thought as she slowly took control of her body. Mika fell to the ground. "Ko! She's taking back over!" Mika yelled, "Bind her."

"Earth Style: Earthworm Trap!" Ko said weaving hand signs. Worms of rock grew out of the ground to trap Mika, but she jumped to the ceiling, dodging Ko's trap.

Kou started to cough as he regained contentiousness. "She's back," he said.

"I'll give you guys credit, that was a very cleaver move to make," Mika complimented, "Using a frontal assault to get me distracted so you can pull a Genjutsu was a good trick. But a couple good tricks is not what it takes to become a Chuunin." Mika then jumped towards Ko. Ko charged his fist with chakra and punched Mika, making her explode into sludge and covering him.

"A sludge clone?" Ko asked, as Mika walked out from behind a boulder.

"You see, a Chuunin is a lot of things," Mika continued, "A Chuunin is clever, a Chuunin is strong, a Chuunin is skillful. See, you guys are clever with that move you just made. You guys are strong, just look at the big guy with the club. You guys are also skillful, with your switching abilities and jutsu. But you see, Chuunin have more of those qualities than you do. A Chuunin would know to just walk through those doors over there to be done with the exam without even putting a single blow on me. A Chuunin would be strong enough to hold me off until he or she got to the other side of the room for the door. Finally, a Chuunin would have to skill to be able to take me on without being trapped, even once. This is the big separation between Chuunin and Genin. Learn it well, for not knowing it will get you killed on the battlefield. Guerrilla started to charge towards Mika, but then rats started to burst out of the ground and explode sludge onto the beast, sticking him to the ground. "I'm sorry, but you fail the Chuunin exam."

* * *

><p>"Arisu, stay behind me," Kioshi said as the raccoon on his head wrapped its tail around Kioshi, blocking the arrow.<p>

"Rex, Man Beast Clone," Arisu commanded her dog as it transformed into a perfect copy of Arisu.

Kioshi got out a scroll and three raccoons appeared. "You know what to do," he said as the raccoons transformed into perfect copies of Kioshi.

"Clones?" the woman asked sarcasticly, "I have those too." Two clones of the woman walked from behind the boulder she was sitting on. The Kioshi clones charged at the women, dodging their arrows as they went. All three clones hit each of the women, who then turned into water.

A shock of pain coursed through Kioshi. He felt his chakra be draining away. He looked at the back of his leg to see a glowing-blue arrowed pierced through his leg. "Your first mistake," they heard the woman say, "Was assuming where your opponent was, instead of knowing."

Kioshi fell to his knees, "My chakra..."

"Exactly," the woman said. The two looked up behind them to see the woman on the ceiling. "Its called chakra vampirsm. The water I infused into the arrow saps your chakra away. Now you are practically useless." Kioshi tried to touch the arrow, but his hand started to burn when he got near it. Rex then spun towards the woman, only to be shot down by one of her arrows. Kioshi's clones started to climb the walls to get to the woman, but she dropped down over Arisu.

"Chakra Claws!" Arisu exclaimed, as she grew blue claws and swiped at the woman. The woman blocked with her armoured arm, but the claws shredded right through it. The woman withdrew and looked at Arisu.

"That's very abnormal chakra control..." the woman said.

The ground turned into liquid. The woman melted away. Twilight. A mix of red and blue covered the sky. No clouds. Peace. No waves. No one. Empty. A ripple. The water wanted Arisu. Arisu fell back into the water's embrace. It felt like... nothing.

Kioshi looked at the arrow that was shot into Arisu. 'Why didn't she dodge?' he wondered. The Kioshi clones made their way to the woman, but it was no use. She dodged and blocked their attacks, ripping them with arrows and turning them into raccoons while she did it.

Once the raccoons were taken care of, the woman walked up to Kioshi. "I'm sorry, but you two fail the Chuunin exam."


	21. When One Ends, A New Begins

**Yayyyyyyyyyyyy!**

* * *

><p>Yori and Fumio entered a large room and Yori choked on his gum when he saw the man sitting before them. "It can't be!" Yori said when he threw up his gum, "Its Tozen, the Unbreakable!"<p>

"The Unbreakable?" Fumio questioned.

"Ah, its you bubblegum," the man smiled as he stood up with his large spear-like sword, "I've been waiting for you. You've grown, you know that? I still remember teaching you all those years back when you were in the academy; you were a little punk."

"You know this guy, Yori?" Fumio asked.

"Yeah, he was my sensei in the academy," Yori answered, "But more importantly, he's one of the Sannin of the Mist."

"Sannin of the Mist?" Yori asked.

"Yeah, there was once a civil war in the Hidden Mist Village between those with kekkei genkai, and those who did not posses it. In these battles, Tozen and his teammates became known as the Sannin of the Mist," Yori explained, "He's taken on multiple high ranking Yuki clan members and has survived, back when he was about twelve years old. Just think of his power now."

"Twelve...?" Fumio asked surprised.

"That's right," Tozen smiled, "I wasn't by myself though. Naminaya and Ven were on my side, but we were all youngsters then. You've grown to have some respect now Yori. I like that. But you did murder a Taijutsu user named Kin during the Chuunin exams. I'm not a big fan of that because you see, I'm a Taijutsu master. I can't have you being cocky and thinking that we're weak, ya know?" Tozen disappeared and then reappeared behind Yori. He then punched Yori in the back of the head, sending Yori and attached Fumio into a boulder.

"Yori!" Fumio exclaimed when he recovered, but saw that Yori was out cold. "Damn it," Fumio took out a clarinet and started to play.

"What the hell?" Tozen asked, puzzled. Then he was alone. He was in darkness, unable to move. Drip. Drip. Drip. Water, drip by drip, fell onto Tozen's head. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. A drop froze in the air. "Pretty powerful Genjutsu," Tozen said as he started to move, "Works well against Genin and Chuunin, but a Jonin like me..." Tozen disappeared and Fumio's clarinet snapped in half. Then Fumio's face was grabbed, glasses and all. "You must have extremely powerful Genjutsu to stop someone of my caliber." Then he slammed Fumio's head into the ground, knocking him out cold. "I'm sorry, but you fail the Chuunin exams."

* * *

><p>Masaki and Yuu entered a large room with a man with a gas mask squatting on a bolder. "Oh fuck no..." Yuu said when he saw the man.<p>

"Hm?" Masaki wondered.

"That's the Purple Mist. I can't fight him... no way..." Yuu said backing up.

"So you recognize me," the man said jumping from the boulder, "I am here to test your ability to fight an impossible opponent."

"He uses poison gas," Yuu said, backing up, "Impossible to deal with for a close range fighter like me. You'll have to use your puppets."

"Very well," Masaki said, getting out a scroll, "Come to me Aya!" A giant snake puppet coiled around Masaki. The snake opened its mouth and shuriken rapidly were spit out of its mouth at the Purple Mist. The Purple Mist threw something on the ground and then a giant cloud of purple surrounded the man. The shuriken entered the cloud, and Masaki heard each weapon clang on the ground; none hit the man.

Yuu saw a door at the end of the room and started to sneak to it.

"Poison Bullets!" the Purple Mist exclaimed as balls with purple trails shot at Masaki. Aya blocked the balls and Masaki saw the Purple Mist above him. Aya's snake body blocked the Purple Mist's kick and the Purple Mist withdrew, leaving behind purple smoke that started to engulf Aya and Masaki.

"I hate poison!" Masaki exclaimed as the puppet on his back spread its wings and flapped the purple mist away.

"Odd, coming from a puppet user," the Purple Mist said. Masaki could no longer see his opponent in the mist.

"I don't find poison ethical," Masaki said.

"How noble," the Poison Mist said as he started to strike Aya, "However, ethical won't make you win. Battles are usually won by the one who is unethical. It is not a matter of ethics, but they are a matter of survival. Poison forces the opponent to fight without error. Even one error against one who uses poison means defeat."

"That tips the tide a little too much for me," Masaki said, "There is no honor in fighting like that."

"Honor? When did honor get involved?" Masaki heard the Poison Mist, "To survive in the shinobi world, one must throw off honor. Honor is what fools say when they lose. One must give up honor in the time of need to obtain victory."

Masaki started to cough. "No! But how!" Masaki exclaimed.

The purple mist dissipated to reveal the Purple Mist. "Only a small breath will poison an opponent," the Purple Mist said, "You didn't fight perfectly. But don't worry, the poison I used today will only knock you out until after the Chuunin exam is over." Masaki fell to the ground with his puppet.

Yuu almost reached the door, but a gust of purple mist blocked the way. Then balls trailing with purple smoke shot at him and he held his breath and dodged the balls. Yuu got out of the purple smoke and then looked at the door, now covered with smoke. "You had the right idea, child," the Purple Mist said, "The goal of this test was not to defeat the opponent, but simply get to the door. However, you didn't sneak away well enough."

Yuu looked and looked into the smoke but just couldn't find his opponent. "Then let me pass if I figured out the test!"

"Foolish child," the Poison Mist said charging toward Yuu, "The test is much more than just sneaking." Yuu turned his blood hand into a claw and slashed at the Poison Mist, but he turned into purple smoke and consumed Yuu. "I'm sorry," the Poison Mist said, standing on a boulder next to choking Yuu, "You are not qualified to become a Chuunin. You do not pass this exam." Yuu then fell on the ground.

* * *

><p>Satoru and Shinta entered a large room filled with boulders. They saw a man with black hair and teal eyes sitting on one of the boulders. "Yo," the man greeted.<p>

"Who are you?" Satoru asked.

"My name is Ven," the man said, "Better known as the Tide's Fury. I'm here to see how well you fair up with surviving an impossible opponent. Are you ready?"

"In the ninja world, is there any time to be ready?" Satoru asked doing hand signs, "Water Style: High Pressure Pump!" Satoru sucked in air and then blew out a high pressure stream of water. Ven started side step out of the way, but the water followed, cutting the rocks in its path. When the water reached Ven, it stopped and started to collect around Ven's hand. When Satoru realized this, he stopped spitting the water. "How are you stopping the water! That technique can clear an entire forest!" Satoru marveled.

"You're pretty strong, kid," Ven commented, "Not just anyone can use a jutsu like this, and it is especially odd that you're doing it from the Sand Village of all places. However, strength is not the only thing that makes a Chuunin." The water then formed a spear and shot towards the two Genin.

Satoru quickly wove hand signs, "Earth Style: Earth Wall!" A wall rose from the ground to block the water spear, however the wall was destroyed in the processes. When the smoke cleared, Ven could see no trace of the two Genin.

Shinta and Satoru were hiding behind a rock to the side of Ven when Satoru noticed a door on the other side of the room. He then transformed into a rabbit. "Shinta," he said, "You're more nimble than me and faster so I turned into a rabbit so you are more free at movement. See that door over on the other side of the room?"

"Yeah," Shinta said looking at the door.

"I need you to get us through that door. He never said anything about he had to defeat him. I think he's just a distraction. They would never put us against a much stronger opponent unless there was some sort of catch."

"Watch out!" Shinta said jumping out of the way of a water spear that destroyed the rock they were hiding behind.

"How could he just make a water spear out of thin air?" Satoru exclaimed.

"You're mistaken," Ven said, "The air isn't thin. Its full of water. One just has to know how to use it." Shinta then disappeared and then reappeared behind Ven. The swung her tanto right at his head, but the swing was blocked by water.

"No hand signs at all?" Satoru exclaimed again.

"Of course not," Ven smiled.

Shinta wove hand signs with her free arm and then pressed against the water barrier, "Fire Wind Style: Explosion Jutsu!"

"What!" Ven exclaimed as an explosion burst from her open palm, evaporating the barrier and sending now burning Ven into a rock. Shinta then sped towards the door, but Ven got up. "Not so fast kid!" Ven rose his arm and a water spear shot at Shinta.

"Shinta!" Satoru cried as he transformed back into a human as the spear pierced right through his heart.

"Satoru!" Shinta yelled in horror.

"What an idiot," Ven shrugged, "The spear wasn't going to kill you, girl. It was just meant to slow you down. Now he had to go and block it for you." Ven shook his head, "What an idiot. He must care a lot about you Cloud."

Satoru dropped into crying Shinta's arms. "Satoru!" she could not help but say.

"Go through the damn door," Satoru coughed. Shinta got up, and dragged Satoru's corpse through the door.

* * *

><p>After defeating Naminaya, Mamoru and Shuichi entered a room with a proctor in it. The proctor walked toward the two and unbound them. "Through that door is the end of the Chuunin exam," the proctor said, "However, only one of you is allowed to go through the door."<p>

Mamoru and Shuichi looked at each other. "Could you suspend your rule about not forgiving for this?" Shuichi asked with a smile.

"I think I'll be the one who needs forgiveness," Mamoru smiled back.

"No help," Shuichi promised.

"No tricks," Mamoru also promised. The two then ran at each other and punched each other's headbands.

* * *

><p>Shinta dragged herself and Satoru into a room with a proctor in it. "Is he dead?" the proctor asked.<p>

"Yes," Shinta said through the tears.

"No I'm not." Shinta gasped and looked at the corpse. Satoru opened his eyes and smiled.

"H... how..." Shinta gasped.

"I have my secrets," Satoru said getting up.

"Well, then, now that you're up, you two must fight to the death," the proctor instructed, "Only one of you is allowed to pass through this door to become Chuunin."

"No! I can't kill him!" Shinta exclaimed.

"You won't have to," Satoru smiled, "We don't have to do anything but go through those doors. We were told that there would be no more instruction after the beginning of the exam. You're trying to see if we can cipher through false information. Come on Shinta. Let's go." Satoru grabbed Shinta by the hand and they both walked through the door without any resistance from the proctor.

* * *

><p>Mamoru and Shuichi both lay on the ground, bloodied and beaten. "Hey Mamoru," Shuichi said through his heavy breathing.<p>

"What?"

"Remember at the beginning of the exam, when the proctor said that we wouldn't be told anymore?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that now," Mamoru said, "That means we can just go through the doors, doesn't it?"

"Seems like it," Shuichi said getting up. He helped Mamoru up and they both limped through the door.

* * *

><p>"That's amazing that you made it!" Kioshi praised Shinta as they headed back toward their village, "Old Shinta's become a Chuunin! Keiichi will be so jealous!"<p>

"He will, won't he," Shinta said. She looked that the necklace she was given and thought back on her farewell to Satoru.

_"I'll see you again, won't I?" Shinta asked Satoru._

_"Probably, I'll come and visit you," Satoru said, taking off his necklace, "Here, have this to remember me by. It's the only thing I have that's personal that I can give."_

_"I love it!" she said, putting it on._

_"I think it matches your eyes very well," he complimented._

'_Satoru is so wonderful_,' Shinta thought, '_But Keiichi has always been there for me... what should I do..._'

* * *

><p>"So who was that Rock ninja you told goodbye to?" Kaede asked Mamoru as they were both eating bowls of ramen as a celebration of Mamoru's new rank.<p>

"His name is Shuichi. He's a pretty cool guy," Mamoru slurped, "I think having alliances outside of the village could become very useful in the future."

"Spoken like a true Chuunin," Kaede smiled, "I'm so proud of you. Your father would be too. Which is why I'm giving you this." Kaede gave Mamoru an envelope.

"What's this?" Mamoru examined it.

"Its three tickets to a spa for you, me, and your father," Kaede said, "Outside of the village of course. I thought you would enjoy the bonding with your father."

Mamoru's eyes glowed and he hugged his sensei. "Thank you Kaede! You don't know how much it means to me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! It is finished! Thank you for the support ^^. I'll be editing the chapters though, but nothing too story changing. Writing a part 2 so be on the look out for that! :D<strong>


End file.
